Total Drama: The Mystic Case
by SecretSnipper
Summary: In the small town of Wawanakwa, hold two role-playing factions who fight for an "ancient relic". The war is changed after a new kid moves into town and engages with them. But, out of this small game made by nerdy teens grows a greater evil that could potentially destroy this small little Canadian town. *Retelling of "South Park: The Stick of Truth."*
1. Introduction

Introduction

There once were two kingdoms in the land of Salof. Stark's County and Mort Shire. Both lived in peace and harmony, helping one another and striving to grow both communities and can hopefully come together as one nation overall. Upon one of the top knights of both kingdom's search they uncovered a dark ancient relic that had been abandoned for centuries. This held secret mystic powers that no mere mortal could understand and drew them insane with simply its presence. The Mystic Case held all the knowledge from the universe, all held together in a case made from elements strong enough to contain it. The Knights tried to recover it for their separate kingdoms but could not compromise and had started a bloody battle that ended in a stalemate. Both Kingdoms were devastated in this event, and had thought the other had betrayed them. Then, the war had started. The war we have fought for centuries with no progress whatsoever. Both kings want the mystic powers for themselves to make up for what their ancestors could not achieve. Legend says of a distant traveler who comes to Salof in hopes of finding the case and releasing its power for the greater good. Both kings hoped to bring this new citizen to their side and win the war. We need to get to this traveler before the others do and end this thing once and for all. I...

"Harold Sweety, are you done being in your room all day? Come down for dinner!" A voice interrupted the monologue that explained the entire premise and back story to the upcoming adventure.

"Mom! I'm updating the ancient books of Stark's County, Gosh!" A teen with red hair, freckles, glasses, slim body, and custom robes yelled from his room or 'lair'.

"Well once my cute little mage is done, will he come down?" The women had asked of him.

"Mom mages aren't little or cute they're the controllers of super awesome dark magic, Gosh!" He yelled again.

"Well, don't forget that the new family is moving in down the street and they have a son your age. Maybe he would want to join in on your game too." The women said to her son. He didn't respond and simply went back to writing in his scrolls.

"Oh, I am well aware of this and he will lead our Kingdom into victory! Be ready new kid, this is going to be wicked!"


	2. Chapter 1- The New Kid

Chapter 1- The New Kid

The small town of Wawanakwa was never the prime place for these California beach goers who were used to the heat, sunshine, earthquakes, etc. Now the only thing they have to deal with is snow and lots of it. A car is seen driving through a small woodland forest in what appears to be early Winter. Snowfall and cheery vibes surrounded the family driving to an unknown location.

"Is everyone doing alright?" A man in the car driving askied his family if they had done fine with the moving countries trip.

"We're doing as best we can, Dad. Moving far away from family and friends isn't exactly the best." A 20-year-old woman had said from the back of the car. She was small for her age and often questioned if she was an adult, which would anger her so.

"I'm loving all the snow Mommy and Daddy! Can we play with it when we get to our new house?" A small little girl about 10 years old with glasses and giant pink coat, enthusiastically commented the scenery.

"Of course princess, how about you hon? How are you holding up?" The mother had asked a boy sitting in the back on the edge distant from his siblings. The teenage boy sat with his arm rested on his cheek looking out the window, he wore simply a blue hoodie, some dark jeans, and a black beanie to keep his head warm. He didn't respond to his mother's question, but simply sighed to give a response.

"I don't know how you're able to stay quiet for so long, we could never get you to shut up before and all of a sudden you don't say anything for a whole year." His older sister tried to get him to speak, but he wouldn't make a noise. They all sat there awkwardly and silently as he did, until they could see themselves approaching structures in the distance.

"Look there it is! Good old Wawanakwa!" The Father had announced to his family.

"It sure is nice, Armando. It's like those small little winter towns you see in the Christmas movies." The wife had gazed upon the small snow-covered town. They had passed by what looked like key landmarks to the town, like a small town park, schools going from Elementary to Community Colleges, a small town center holding local businesses a lake, and of course the homes in which the residents live in. They had arrived in their new home and could see the moving truck unloading their last set of boxes into the home. They all gazed upon the house on their arrival. It was a normal red colored two-story house.

"Well this is nice!" Armando had said to his family and opened the door to their brand new house. The walked in and went upstairs to see who would have what room. The teen boy was getting pushed by his sister who eagerly picked out their rooms.

"This one's nice! It's all purple and roomy. Dibs!" The older sister had announced to her siblings.

"This one's pink! I love it! I Love It! I LOVE IT! Mine, It's Mine!" The younger sister had said to her family as she was eager to move in.

"So Giselle has the purple room, Natalie has the pink one of course, we have this nice light brown room, and that leaves this..." The mother had said pushing open the door to a black colored small room in the edge of the top floor.

"Jayson." The mother's enthusiasm had died down after seeing her son's new room. Jayson had grabbed his duffel bag and placed it on the coroner of his room and looked around.

"See he loves it Monica! He just needs time to adjust." Armando had said to his wife.

"Considering he had no friends back in the states, I'd say he's already adjusted." Giselle had cracked this insult towards her younger brother, which gave her a glare from her parents.

"Listen sport, we want you to be happy here and enjoy yourself." Armando put a hand on his son's shoulder showing compassion.

"Hey, I heard that there's a lot of teens your age in this town. Maybe you could go around and talk to them?" Monica tried to get a response from her son, but he simply raised his eyebrow questioning and disapproving his mother's suggestions.

"This is getting out of hand. Here take this money and head into town. I don't care what you buy, but as long as you go make friends and speak then I'll be happy." Monica simply said while putting 20 dollars in his hand and showing a weak smile towards him, hoping he would agree. He looked down at the money and still had unsure intentions of what his mother wanted him to do.

"You know what." Monica had said frustrated and started to push her son out the front door until he stood on their front porch.

"Sorry sweety, this is for your own good. You can't come back until you have either spent the money, made friends or right before your curfew. Now go!" Monica had said and slammed the door in her son's face. Jayson stood there looking at his door still shocked at what happened and looked down at the money in his hand. He simply pocketed it and began to walk down their main street.

He saw no one was outside and everyone was enjoying themselves indoors, which is usually what normal people do during the winter. He grew annoyed at the fact he already got kicked out of his own house on the first day. He kicked a pebble angrily down the street hoping to find a shop or maybe someone to hangout with. Ya, friends would be good, but he wasn't exactly the social butterfly, that and the fact that he hasn't spoken a word in over a year makes it kinda hard to get to know people or make friends. His thoughts grew silent when he heard what seemed to be fighting.

"Take that you traitorous Mortion!" A voice could be heard yelling from the other street. Jayson was at the corner and peeked over to see what the commotion was. He saw both a girl and guy standing there, holding toy weapons slashing them at each other. The boy was nerdy had pimples and glasses and was your typical LARP-er.l, but the girl. First of all he didn't even knew they played this, and second she wasn't your typical nerd. She was wearing armor that had a medieval touch to it and a sack on her waist. She had blunt tipped arrows on her back and a bow in one hand. Her most notable feature had to be her red velvet like hair, a yellow flower on the right side of her head, and a headband tied around her forehead.

"Haha Silly Starkan, your potion has no effect on me. For I am a level 10 mage capable of avoiding all types of elemental damages." The guy said as he swung his sword towards the girl.

"Looks like your shields are down! You can't possibly hold out much longer." He began to mock her and laughed a typical nerdy laugh with snorting included.

"Ah, help! I can't hold out much longer!" She had yelled hoping to get a response or help from someone. Jayson had thought to himself, maybe this would give him a chance to make friends. He quickly jogged over to them and pushed the nerd away from her.

"Hey, man you gotta wait your turn before you att...Wait your a norm. Please don't hurt me. Just here take my health potions and leave me be." The nerd had pleaded and handed some snack foods to Jayson before taking off. OK?

"Wow, thanks for the help!" She had said as Jayson helped her off the ground. She took a good look at him and smiled.

"Hey, your new here aren't you. My name's Zoey and I'm a level 15 huntsman or uhh huntswoman heh. We should be friends!" Zoey had said in the cheeriest voice imaginable. Wow, that was easy. Jayson already had more friends here than he did in California.

"Wait, if you're new here then that means... the prophecy is true! Quick we must get you to the king immediately! Follow me, the kingdom isn't that far." Zoey had led him down the street to an unknown place. The had walked in silence for a bit, until Zoey tried to make small talk.

"What's your name?" Zoey had asked. Jayson was silent and unaffected by the question and continued to follow in silence.

"You uhh like it here in Wawanakwa?" She tried to break the ice again. Still nothing from Jayson's mouth, other than breathing.

"why you wearing your hair like that?" She asked more questions as she gazed on his shaggy black hair sticking out of his beanie. He was offended but still was silent.

"You don't talk much do you? That's OK. I can speak for both of us!" She eagerly said and stopped in her tracks. They ended up in front of a large green house and walked up to the door and began knocking. An orange haired, skinny, tall teen with freckles had answered the door wearing wizard robes.

"Sir Harold the level 25 mage, I request to speak to the king. If that's OK with you?" Zoey had asked politely to the geek.

"Is this a matter of exigency?" Harold had asked her and began to eyeball Jayson.

"I found him Harold." Zoey had said pointing at Jayson and showing him off.

"What! I was supposed to do that. GOSH. Whatever, you know where the king is anyway just go though the back." Harold seemed upset and just allowed them to walk through the house into the backyard. The whole place was all decked out like D&D. Except, instead of a mythical realms full of villages and castles, it was some one's backyard filled by tents and cardboard boxes shaped into castles and other mythical structures. Zoey led Jayson into a giant tent that had said "King's Quarters" on the outside. Inside was a rather chunky teen with one of those king capes, a crown, a royal staff, and was sitting on a nice adjustable leather chair. Zoey keeled down and dropped her bow before the "king".

"Oh wise and noble King Sam, I have brought the weary traveler foretold in the ancient writings." Zoey had told the boy sitting on the chair.

"Ah, the prophesy is true and has chosen the right side to fight on." Sam had said still perched on his throne. Jayson was rather confused by this and couldn't really disagree to any of this due to his inability to speak. But, with a chance to meet friends he didn't really want too disagree. Plus, he's always wanted to try this, but couldn't really do it back in the states.

"Listen here traveler, we need to know how to address you. So please, tell us your name." Sam had asked Jayson. He stood there motionless not knowing what to do.

"He uhh doesn't speak my king." Zoey had butted in to save them all from awkward silence.

"Hmm, hand him a quill and scroll so that he may write his noble status down." Sam had suggested to have him write down his name. Zoey grabbed a piece of paper and pen from a desk nearby and gave it to Jayson. He began to scribble down words and quickly handed it to the king.

"Ahh, yes Sir Jayson Ramirez of uhhhhh."Sam had tried to continue until Jayson grabbed the paper and scribbled more info unto it.

"California. Nice." Sam had finished

"Well before you began to serve the wonderful kingdom of Stark's County, you must choose your skills that are specific to your personality." Sam had said to Jayson. He didn't understand and kept a confused look on his face.

"You have to pick a class." Zoey had whispered in his ear. Zoey then laid down some garments and weapons that specified each class.

"There are four to choose from, Warrior, Mage, Thief, and Mutant." Sam had went through the four outfits.

Fighter consisted of a torn brown tank top along with a red headband and some fighting gloves, Mage had a robe similar to Harold's just more basic and not advanced as his, Thief had a brown hood along with some cloths to keep hidden in the shadows, and Mutant consisted of torn purple short along with green body paint.

Jayson thought about this decision for a while He was to skinny to pull off being a fighter or mutant, and being mage and using "magic" wasn't really his thing. Thief seemed to fit him as he was hardly noticed at all by anyone anyways, so it was perfect for him. He picked up the cloths and put them.

"Ah, good choice we've needed a thief for a long time. We will hold a ceremony in a moment to honor your arrival." Sam had said going out of his tent and signalling their members. Zoey had approached Jayson and gave him a huge smile.

"Welcome to the game, Jayson." She simply said and walked away. Jayson gave a small smile and looked around. Maybe this small Canadian town is for the better


	3. Chapter 2- The Mortions

Chapter 2- The Mortions

"Gather around subjects. I have an announcement to make!" Sam had called out to the four people in the kingdom. One was a small teen with brown colored hair being covered by a home-made helmet and some metal sheeting used as armor. His smile was there and showed a gap in his teeth, that was until he was lifted into the air and cradled like a baby by another warrior, a taller girl. She had long purple hair and had replicated the armor that the boy she was cradling.

"Can I get like 5 seconds of peace? Please!" The boy had told the girl who had cradled him.

"Is this not peaceful for you Codykins? I can weave a small little basket for you to cradle in and take those naps that you always take." She had offered to him keeping him close and possibly crushing his bones in the process.

"Nevermind, Sierra." Cody had told the rather stalker-ish and creepy girl. Just as that incident had happened another guy had came out around the same height as Cody, but didn't really have the same enthusiasm as him. He looked bored even if his clothing suggested otherwise, bearing a plastic shield and wand on his back and wearing a torn robe.

"Looks like she might give you some more 'healing' if you know what I mean." He had said to Cody still being manhandled by Sierra. Cody had grown a weary look on his face and began to try to break free.

"No, please not again!" Cody had yelled struggling to have his feet touch the floor.

"Noah, if you do me a favor and get me out of here I'll share some of the loot I found on the raid from Mort Shire." Cody had told the other person standing there laughing a bit at his attempt of freedom.

"Hm, I did miss that raid because I needed to finish some work. Give me some of the high level armor you found and you got yourself a deal." Noah had bargained with Cody.

"D...deal! Now do your magic!" Cody had agreed to Noah's "Terms and Conditions." Noah began to fiddle his fingers around and waved his arms around Cody.

"I have cast a Anti-stalker spell on this Ranger! The effects wear off in exactly 24 hours." Noah had pronounced in a monotone voice. Sierra dropped Cody and looked heartbroken.

"Aw, not again." She had said looking disappointed.

"Sorry,Sierra. Those are the rules" Noah had said shrugging his shoulder before being interrupted by Sam's announcement.

"Are you all done yet?" Sam had asked looking annoyed by the antics of his subjects.

"What does thou king of Cheeto puffs and video games have to sayth?" Noah had mocked Sam's physical appearance, to which Sam had glared him down.

"Look people, the day that the scrolls have spoken of has finally arrived. The traveler is here!" Sam had announced to the five people in the kingdom. They looked amazed except Noah who looked like he was bored, like always.

"Step forward, noble thief." Sam had asked Jayson to step side by side with him, to which he did.

"Here he is. I present to you Sir Jayson the Thief, the hero who will help us end this thing." Sam had introduced him to the others. The all seemed honored by his arrival as if he had come out of a limo going into a five-star restaurant or something.

"I'd like you to meet the kingdom's finest soldiers. Here we have Cody the level 10 ranger who tends to the landscape of the kingdom and makes everything acceptable for me. Next, we have Sierra the level 8 paladin, who is the backbone to most of our battles. Well, she would be if she cold heal anyone, but Cody." Sam had said rolling his eyes at Sierra who simply smiled and shrugged.

"Then we have Noah the level 9 Scholar, he uses his spells in combat and to defend the kingdom, he also tends the weapon shops, so look to him if you need any merchandise." Sam had pointed to Noah who was standing at a table with some wooden crafted items.

"You've met one of our three powerful warriors here." Sam had said showing off Zoey. Just as he had done that Harold had arrived.

"Hey! What about me!" Harold began to protest what Sam had said.

"Calm down man I was just going to announce you. This is Harold the..." Sam began to introduce Harold until he was interrupted.

"The super awesome and good-looking Level 20 Mage!" Harold had introduced himself as self-centered as he could, while Sam had face-palmed and Zoey had giggled by his comment.

"Suuuure, he is uhh the other powerful warrior. Now to begin, you need to hear the legend behind this tedious war." Sam had began to start the introduction again.

"He uhh he already kinda heard it at the beginning." Zoey had interrupted the retelling to speed up his initiation.

"Really? Oh, well than I might as well show you the map then." Sam had trailed off into his tent again instructing Jayson to follow. Sam had fondled with a desk inside to look for the item he spoke of.

"Ah here it is!" Sam had said pulling out a dusty and rather old rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it to reveal a hand drawn map of the town along with an X pointing off into the distant forest outside of town.

"This is the crown jewel of the kingdom, for now. This map should lead us right to Mystic Case and finally let us wipe out those traitorous Mortions! If this map were to fall into the wrong hands the that would mean the end of all days." Sam had shown off the map and quickly rolled it up and placed it on a guarded pedestal. Just as he ended, a commotion had gone on outside and Sierra barged into the tent warning them.

"My king! The Mortions, they're attacking!" She had said out of breath. Sam had ran outside and saw 10 people dressed in opposing armor standing in the back part of the backyard.

"Give us the map you Starkans!" The leader of the attack had yelled to the other in the back.

"Come and get you dirty Mortions!" Sam had yelled as the enemys began their attack.

"Harold, go protect the map." Sam had commanded Harold.

"Ey, Ey!" Harold saluted and ran into the 'king's quarters'.

"Ey, ey? We're not playing pirates, Harold!" Sam said agitated at his response

Everyone looked occupied in their battles. The leader had whacked Jayson with his sword engaging in battle. Jayson picked up a stick off the floor and was about to strike back, until being stopped by Sam.

"Woah, hold on you have to wait your turn." Sam told him, while he had a confused look on his face wondering what he was talking about.

"We play on a turn based system." Sam had briefly said, which clearly agitated Jayson.

"Come here noobie." The leader had said beginning his strike.

"Quick block it!" Sam yelled out as Jayson had blocked his attack.

"Great now it's your turn. Hit him hard! Make him cry for his mommy!" Sam had yelled out tactics to Jayson. Jayson ran up to their leader and Made a quick slash with his stick and knocked out the leader. The Mortions seemed to have lost their battles, and began to pick up their leader and started to flee.

"Fall back, Fall back I say!" One of them said and pulled their leader as the others fled.

"Haha nice try. We still have the map you Mortion losers." Sam had taunted them as they fled. Harold came out of the tent looking disappointed and ashamed, he walked up to Sam and poked him.

"They got it." Harold simply said and made Sam freeze up and stop taunting.

"W...what?" Sam had uttered out.

"The map. The Mortions got it." Harold had blurted out and looked down in shame. An awkward silence grew among everyone, until Sam had spoken up.

"That was your one job Harold. To protect the damned map!" Sam had raged and yelled Harold's face. Sam began to rub his temples in an attempt to calm himself.

"From now on you are here by banished from the kingdom." Sam had announced as everyone had gasped.

"What! You can't do that." Harold tried to protest Sam's decision.

"I'm the king and I say for failing to protect the jewel of the kingdom. You are here by banished." Sam had said pointing at the door leading outside his house. Harold had walked away angrily and shameful.

"Anyway, now we have a new problem, but we also have a solution. Jayson I'm assigning you as my second in command. You fought well out there and we could use a replacement." Sam had said.

"He's right. I've never seen anyone get knocked out by a stick in one hit before." Cody had said admiring Jayson's fighting abilities.

"Your first duty as the king's right hand man is to assemble our third and last powerful warrior." Sam had instructed him to do so.

"He should be in his uncle's auto shop in the middle of town. Give him this letter and report back here when your done." Sam had said handing Jayson the letter.

"Zoey knows who he is and where the auto shop is. Zoey go with him!" Sam had sent Zoey with Jayson to go recover the third warrior. Zoey looked nervous and uneasy.

"C...can't we send Cody with him or Sierra?" She said looking as if she feared this person, which worried Jayson and made him wonder who this person was.

"You're the strongest one here, if Jayson get's overwhelmed by Mortions, it'll be the end of us. Just go, don't let your petty feelings get in the way of the safety of everyone in the kingdom." Sam had instructed her. She once again tried to disagree and back out of this quest, but eventually agreed.

"You two might want to see Noah about getting better weapons. I don't think that stick is gonna help anymore." Sam had said before returning to his tent. Zoey and Jayson went to Noah who was sitting at the table reading his book. He looked up and saw that they needed his services."

"Oh right. *cough* Would you like to here my wares, weary travelers? Would you like to hear tips and rumors for two dollars?" Noah had asked him still reading his book. Jayson was interested and thought he would have some good knowledge on him, so he gave Noah the two dollars.

" Don't spend your money on tips and rumors." Noah had said pocketing the money and having a sly grin which annoyed Jayson.

"Probably should have warned about that, sorry." Zoey said to the aggravated Jayson. They had stocked up on new gear, potions, and equipment Zoey had a new bow and powder tipped arrows special for dealing with ambushes, as Jayson got his first dagger made simply from wood. Now it was up to them to recover this powerful warrior and later recover the map from the Mortions.


	4. Chapter 3- The Shapeshifter

Chapter 3-The Shapeshifter

The two adventures were well on their way to the auto shop that had contained one of Stark's County's greatest warriors. Along the way, silence had dropped upon the both of them and eventually Zoey was determined to get him to talk.

"So, you gonna say something, or is this gonna be one of those awkward quests with no talking at all?" She had asked leading him into town. He simply raised an eyebrow and continued to follow her. With Wawanakwa being a small snowy little town, not very many people were out and the ones that were quickly got to where they needed to be to avoid being in the snow for a long time. The people who did manage to catch a glimpse at the two would occasionally stare or whisper about how weird they were for dressing like that.

"Don't mind them, we always get the doubters and naysayers who criticize what we enjoy doing. It's days like this that we unite and play together, the ones where people are not around so we get to use as much as the town as our personal playground." Zoey had explained to Jayson as they got close to their objective. The two had ended up right in front of the auto shop and had glanced at the place. It had a giant neon sign in front reading out "Vinnie's Auto Garage and Shop." with the tagline "Get that Jersey Style Paint Job!" right under it. Jayson began to go inside until he figured out that Zoey was standing outside in the cold refusing to go in.

"I'm good, you can go get him and i'll just stay out here." She had said shivering in the snow. Jayson offered the door open allowing her to go in first, but she simply nodded no and shivered in the snow. He grew tired of her fear and simply pushed her inside with her trying to resist from moving. They had dusted the snow off their cloths and enjoyed the heat coming from the vents inside.

"Sorry, we're closed. Ain't got any business today so we closed shop early." A man in a Jersey accent at a concierge desk reading a magazine had said to them. He gave a good look at the two and gave us a rather interested look.

"What is it exactly do you two need anyway? Need your car fixed for the annual Larping convention or what?" He had asked leaning over getting closer to their faces. Zoey was shaken up and looked around silent and not making eye contact and looking around the room. Jayson knew Zoey was going to be no help here so he had to take matters into his own hands. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures to find the one Sam had sent him when they exchanged number of the warrior. He raised his phone up to the man and gave it to him so she could identify him.

"Oh! You're looking for him. Well he's doing stock in the back. If you got beef with that boy, just hit him and not my supplies, thank you." The man said and continued reading his magazine. Jayson tipped his hood as a sign of thanks and followed to the back of the Auto Shop. He once again had to drag Zoey with as she was to frozen up to move. What was her deal anyway, how bad could this guy be? He didn't look that threatening in the picture. They had entered the back and saw the guy stacking boxes on shelfs. He was tall and had spiky black hair and was a bit dirty, most likely due to being around cars all day. He was wearing simple mechanic coveralls and had not notice the two enter the room as his back was faced towards the back of the entrance. Jayson was about to interrupt him and deliver the letter Sam had instructed him to do earlier, until being pulled behind a desk near the entrance.

"You can't just approach him like that." She had said peeking over the desk waiting to see if he would notice them.

"Is my hair ok? Ah forget it never is. I can't let him see me like this. Just, tell him I was never hear." She had whispered fanatically holding her chest feeling her heartbeat as she hid behind the desk, her pale face had a small blush under eyes and could see hints of red on her cheeks. It all made sense now to Jayson. He simply rolled his eyes got up and walked over to the warrior and tapped his shoulder. The guy turned around and pulled his ear buds out from his ear.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked in a friendly way. Jayson gave him the note and began to open it and read it aloud.

"Dear Mike, this is the new kid we've expected and we also have a slight problem that needs all available warriors to fix it. I had to write this down on a note, because the new kid doesn't talk and I knew Zoey would be to chicken to approach you and explain this" He had read the note and stopped in the middle of it.

"Wait, Zoey? Is she here?" He had asked having the same blush Zoey had from earlier. Jayson simply pointed at the desk she was hiding behind. Mike walked over to the desk and had looked over it and had seen her trying to see if he was coming. They had gotten face to face and their sudden encounter had shocked her and made her fall back onto the floor. He ran over to her and he quickly pulled her up on her feet.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you like that." He apologized while lifting her up.

"It's ok I should have just..." She cut herself off as the had been standing eye to eye both gazing at each other lovingly. Jayson decided to break the moment by tapping Mike again and handing him the letter to continue.

"Oh, right sorry." He had said and continued to read the letter.

"Anyway, the main point is we need you to come immediately. The map has been taken by the Mortions!" He had read the last part of the note.

"Now? The map is gone? I have to...but, my work. Listen, I still have finish doing inventory and pick up parts for my uncle on the outskirts of town. If you could go pick up the delivery and bring it back, I should be done stocking. Will you do it for me?" Mike had asked him to do this favor for him. He had nodded and was shoved aside by Zoey who was about to answer for him.

"Of course we'll do it. Anything for you.. I mean the kingdom, anything to protect the kingdom." She had flustered her words and was acting clumsy around him.

"Oh thanks! You guys are the best. The guy is supposed to meet me right in front of the sign to the town in the entrance." Mike explained to them. Jayson had began to take off until he once again felt a presence missing and saw Zoey was still standing there staring at Mike who continued to do his work. He threw a crumble piece of paper at her head to catch her attention. She turned around from the action and saw him pointing outside commanding her to come with him.

"I'm fine here, thanks." She had said still gawking over Mike. He once again had to lead her away and was annoyed at how she was acting.

Towards the way there Zoey was a bit embarrassed at the way she acted and was quiet almost the entire way. She would occasionally look over to Jayson who would mockingly smile at her for what she had done.

"Not one word about what happened back there." She had threatened him, but then realized what she said.

"Oh right you can't say anything, just nevermind." She had grown frustrated. They had arrived in the front entrance to the town and saw a shady looking man unloading some gear out of his truck. He seemed cautious and would look around to make sure he wasn't being watched. He eventually spotted them and began to approach them.

"You must be here for the pick up right?" He had asked.

"Uhh, sure." Zoey had responded very cautiously not wanting to upset the man.

"What's up with the get-up? You guys geeks or what?" He had insulted them and giggled a bit at his own question.

"Hey! What ever can we just get the parts so we can leave." She had said angrily from his last question just wanting to leave. He began to unload the supplies until he stopped and scanned them again.

"Wait, you're not the usual guy who picks up. You may have the same skin tone as him, but your way skinnier and smaller than him. Wait, your a cop!" He had yelled at Jayson and ran over to his truck and pulled out a knife and began to defend himself.

"There's no way I'm going back to prison." He said beginning to make poking motions with the knife.

"Woah sir, we only need the supplies and we'll be out of your hair." Zoey tried to calm him down, but was no use.

"Aw man. What are we gonna do? He's gonna kill us for sure" Zoey had asked Jayson. He simply pulled his wooden dagger out from his pocket and pointed at it.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at." She had caught on and pulled out her bow.

The battle had commenced and the strange man took the first move and tried to slash at Jayson, but he successfully blocked it with his dagger.

"Use your abilities on him!" Zoey had yelled when Jayson tried to plan his attack. Jayson had a puzzled on his face not knowing what she had meant.

"Just attack in a way only you would." She had explained what she had meant. He had thought for a sec. What was he good at doing? He then remembered that he was the best pitcher in his little league team back home when he was younger. Jayson than threw his dagger as hard as he could at the man and it had whacked him in the face which stunned him.

"Nice you stunned him. Now it's my turn." Zoey had proclaimed and began her move. She had pulled three of her arrows and fired them one at a time which knocked the guy out cold. Jayson went to retrieve his weapon, as he did so they both looked over his unconscious body.

"Is it weird that he fought in a turn based system too? Anyway, I think we should do what all great RPG-ers do. Loot him. It may be illegal in real life, but we are technically playing a game." Zoey had aid beginning to look through his pockets and found some loose change and some snack foods.

"Just some cash, and health potions. Nothing special, let's just grab this stuff and get out of here." Zoey had said grabbing the supplies and taking off. They had gotten back to the garage and saw Mike stacking one of the last boxes.

"Oh your back. Did you get the pick-up?" Mike had asked the two and looked through the boxes they placed on the floor.

"Hey, Vinnie I'm clocking out now." Mike had yelled to the guy who was the front desk.

"What about the delivery I sent you to do?" The man had asked Mike.

"It's all right here accounted for." He said displaying the boxes.

"Not bad. Alright you're off. Looks like you got some weird business to take care of anyway." Vinnie had said looking at Jayson and Zoey who were a bit dirty from the battle.

"I couldn't thank you guys enough for doing this. I'm just..." Mike was so excited that he picked up and hugged Zoey. He realized what he had done and quickly put her down.

"S...sorry." He said with his face all covered in red. Zoey was caught in a love daze and only mumbled words, but it sounded she said it was OK.

"I have to go back to my house and get my gear. I'll see you two there. Bye New kid. B...bye Zoey." He stuttered stuttered his goodbye to Zoey and took off.

"Bye Mike." Zoey had said in a romantic voice and simply stared at him take off until he was gone.

"Isn't he great?" She turned around and asked him. To which he had rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Let's just back to Sam and the others." Zoey said and the two took off back to the kingdom to see what their next move was.


	5. Chapter 4- The Bard

EewChapter 4- The Bard

Upon their return the king had been seen with Mike who was fully dressed, He hadan old stylish robe with the hood down and carried his sword and shield. They were not measly toys either as they were made with pure steel that could probably really hurt someone. Good thing he was on their side though. He also seemed to have some other weird pieces of clothing sticking out of a satchel hanging from his waist. There was a pointed wizard hat and staff in there, along with a tiara, a whip and fedora, and some fighting gloves too. Sam had approached the warriors and I formally Introduced Mike to the new kid.

"I assume you two have gotten acquainted yes?" Sam had asked both of them.

"Well not officially, I never got his name, we were kinda in a rush to exchange hellos." Mike explained to the king.

"Ah, then allow me. Jayson this is Sir Michael the level 20 Shapeshifter, his abilities allow him to morph into five other warriors with different ablities. Jayson was quite shocked and doubt he could do this and simply stared at Mike.

"Go on Show him." Sam had nudged Mike. Mike began to pull those items mentioned earlier out of the satchel and began to do some 'interesting' things with them. He grabbed the wizard hat and staff, put it on, and kicked a wall in which he had yelled in pain, and began to gasp.

"These darned kids and their dumb magic games. I can't believe you dragged me into this, back in my day we played army men, not this silly dungeons and nerd-lings malarkey! " Mike had complained in an old man voice and began to wave his staff around as he did so.

"His first warrior is Chester, the grand wizard who harnesses all the elements of magic, but lacks physical fighting skills." Sam explained to the mute, to which he was intrigued by and kinda creeper out at the same time of his sudden change.

"At least I get some respect out here. In these days, people don't know how to respect their elders, especially the ninnies in my head! Man do I hate those other persona..." Mike was cut off and returned from doing his impressions of the stereotypical old man. He then put on the tiara and began to try to climb the Sid of the house and failed miserably, until gasping as he did before and completely changing his personality again.

"Ha! Ziz looks like un job for Svetlana!" Mike had yelled and bounced around like an out of control bouncy ball.

"Svetlana is our fastest and most agile warrior here. She can block any attack that comes her way and deals insane amounts of damage, but isn't very strong." Sam explained. After Mike had hit the floor he gasped and began to place the fighting gloves on his hands, slick his hair back, and remove his upper clothing leaving his bare chest open and showing off his well built body, to which Zoey couldn't stop starring and blushing.

"Yo! Where can a brotha get a spray tan around here. Yikes, looks like I got summed into loserville again, Population: all you nerds who play this dumb game." Mike had insulted all of them donning a jersey accent similar to the man from the auto shop he worked at.

"Uh, ya this is Vito our Fighter of the team. He is extremely strong and durable and can punch anyone out cold!" Sam explained.

"Your damn right I can tubs." Vito had once again slashed an insult and began to look at his nails.

"Alright that's enough Mike you can show your last two." Sam insisted he 'acted' as another character.

"Mike?! Hold up loser I ain't Mike! My name's Vi..." Mike cut off and laughed nervously as he returned sounding like his normal self. Jayson took note of the strange changes and began to slowly piece together how he was able to do this. He now had pulled down his hood and parted his hair down on one of his eyes. He gasped again, but instead of changing into another funny and enjoyable 'character' he became something dark.

"Who is the low-life who has summoned me!" Mike had yelled angrily and sounded much darker and had a deeper voice.

"This is our dark mage, Mal. He is probably one of our strongest and scariest warriors out of all of us. No is able to stare face to face and win a battle against him. So it's a good thing he's on our side."

"Look, I'm a lone wolf, I don't pick sides. I just pick off people I find a threat, you're just like we share the same enemies, other wise I would be running this whole game. That and the fact this game is too lame for me anyway, Mike makes me play it or else we get no free time whatsoever." Mal had explained his purpose clearly to the king as he began to grow frightened of his warrior.

"Um, ya ya. Just please move on to the person we need!" Sam began to beg mercy from Mal to which he just dropped Sam to the floor.

"You're lucky I can feel this idiot wanting to come out again otherwise i'd end this whole game myself. Don't feel to comfortable i'll be back soon enough. Ha ha ha!" Mal began to laugh manically until transforming back into Mike and apologizing to anyone he frightened. Now for the final warrior, Mike pulled out the fedora and used whip and simply put it on and he was gone in an instance.

"Good day Mates, Name's Manitoba and...wait are playing that borin' old game now. Meh, if you guys wanted to fight something might as well go fight the wooden critters in that nearby forest over there." Mike had spoken in a Australian accent and placed the whip on his hip.

"Ah, now this is the warrior we need. Our high level Explorer, Manitoba. He could help us find out where those traitors took the map." Sam had explained.

"Alright, i'll do ya this one favor just because I love treasure huntin, using my skills, and makin the moves on this fine little Sheila right here." Mike had said all that while getting close and intimate with Zoey. She felt flattered, but also very uncomfortable.

"Uh, Wow Mike. You're a really great actor, always making these characters realistic and kinda creepy." Zoey said pulling away and grabbing onto her arm awkwardly.

"Enough with the hitting on her and just, find this map." Sam had instructed Mike/Manitoba. He went inside and began to scrape the dust off of the display case of where the map was laid before being taken. He licked the dust of his finger and sniffed around a bit going in and out of the tent trying to find a prime location. He had stopped and licked his finger and stuck into to the air to circulate where the wind was blowing.

"It's exactly four point two kilometers to the north from here. In a small secluded little blue house at the end of a nearby street." Manitoba had pinpointed a location of where the map was taken.

"Wait, blue house, not to far from here, at the end of a street, that's...The Bard's Bar!" Sam had said leaving a dramatic pause for emphasis. Everyone gasped apon hearing where the map was taken.

"But, what if the bard is protecting it? There's no way we can beat him. Last time we went he complete creamed us with his magical song of enchantment." Cody began to look scarred and paced abit.

"Ya, I don't feel like having my best stuff looted from me again. So how about we let them win this game and call a day. Anyone agree?" Noah began to offer giving to everyone, to which they all disagreed.

"Of course you don't." He added and returned to reading his book.

"Oh, I have an idea." Sierra had raised her hand wanting to help receive their precious item back.

"What is it?" Sam questioned.

"Me, Cody-kins and Noah can wait outside for a cue. While you three enter in there and find the bard to which we come in and storm the place and get the map back." Sierra explained her whole plan.

"Hmm, i've got nothing else better. Alright, we'll go with your plan. Mike, Zoey, and Jayson we'll enter the bar and ask for the Bard as Mortions and i'll call Sierra once we have a location of the map. So now the four went off to the house or bar that was mentioned and began to devise a plan once they had arrived the front door.

"Alright, we have our disguises. I'll go in, have a couple drinks, and ask for the Bard, while Jayson and one of you go to where he's at while me and another keep the othesr distracted while you find the location of the map. Got it." Sam had explained to them as they all agreed. They all walked in wearing this enemies colors and armor not want to be recognized by them, the place looked like a home-made bar with bartender stand and tables laid out with ours enjoying meals and drinks together. The Four walked to the bar and Sam had ordered the bartender.

"A glass of Meedlewine please." Sam had requested from the man running the bar.

"Sorry, no Meddlesome today. Only Fairyale." The man had said to him.

"Well, then a glass of Fairyale it is." Sam had requested and engulfed his drink in one swig and looked around the room.

"So has anyone seen the bard lately?" Sam had asked the bar patrons, to which the living room they were in got quiet and faces of anger began to turn towards the four.

"Tis, but a simple question. Some Fairyale like this needs to be accompanied by some songs and fair tales." Sam had tried to cover up his true nature.

"He's in the celled where he always hangs out." The bartender had instructed.

"Ah yes, Manny and Jack would go get yourself acquainted with him. Zoel stay here and have a drink with me." Sam had instructed the three with the farm names he had assigned them. Mike and Jayson began to get up and were going to the celler until Zoey had stopped Mike.

"Be careful." She whispered in his ear and let go of his hand to which he had grown red and smiled and took off to the celler. The two walked down the stairs and the room was dark and bearly visible.

"Man this place is dark, do you really think he's down here?" Mike had asked Jayson, to which his response was to shrug not knowing the answer. They walked through the basement of the house and eventually encountered the shadow of a man. He had a guitar and began to strum it playing a soothing tune to which Mike had grown weary. The basement door above began to close and people outside grew wiley.

"Guys, it's a trap!" Sam was heard being held back and trying to enter the basement, but was pulled back and the enemies closed the door.

The man in the shadows walked out to a visible part of the room and turned on the lights. He had a acoustic guitar and wasn't really dressed as enthusiastic as the others. He had normal cloths such as some jeans and a shirt with a black handling on it. He wore a green piper's hat and a green cape simply smiling while struming his guitar.

"It's Trent the Bard!" Mike had called out.

"Prepare for battles weaklings. Mortions fall in!" Trent had commanded some Mortions who were hiding in the shadows.

"You guys are screwed, I'm a level 23 Bard, and I can enhance these warriors with my magical song of enchantment." He bragged. The Mortions got into fighting formation and so did Mike and Jayson.

"Your move, Starkans." Trent allowed them to start. Jayson had went up and slashed one of the enemies greatly wounding him. Mike had hit the same one with his sword and shield which knocked him out.

"Alright now it's my turn." Trent had started to sing and strum his guitar which powered his warriors heavily. They attacked and got a lot of good hits on Jayson.

"Here heal yourself with these." Mike had thrown a bag of chips to Jayson, to which he eat them and surprisingly felt better. Jayson thought of some new ablities he could use to damage these enemies, and remembered being a thief he could use sneak attacks. He pulls out some smoke pellets from his pocket he had grabbed from Noah early and popped them being unnoticed by the Mortions. Jayson moved through the smoke and knocked another one out leaving only one Mortion left. Mike decided to bring one of his 'characters' out to battle and put on his hood and summoned Mal.

"A battle? Oh, this is too easy!" Mal had announced and pulled out a giant club and whacked the last guy out cold. it was kinda shocking frightening at the same time. Mike eventually dropped his act and returned to his old ways.

"Woah, that was a beating Trent said looking worried and ran up his stairs and locked the doors. He ran up his second story of his house and commanded his army to watch guard.

"Keep them down there while I contact the King of Mort Shire." Trent had commanded them. Mike and Jayson tried to open the door, but it was bugged.

"Oh, man there's no way we're getting through this when it's locked. They have Zoey! We have to get out of here before they hurt her." Mike began to grow worried and paced back forth. Jayson remembered he was a thief, plus he knew some interesting lock picking skills using bobby pins. He pulled one from a table in the room and began to unlock the door.

"Woah, I almost forgot you were a thief. You really are a great asset to this team." Mike had complemented his skills. They had got lit and could hear the king being ganged up in the kitchen. They ran in and both knocked out the Mortions kicking the helpless king on the ground.

"Aw man, None of us have healing touch how are we gonna..." Mike was cut off gasping and changing into another warrior.

"But, Svetlana does. Allow me to save ze day!" She had prance up to him and pulled out some food from her satchel and force feed him. He was coughing red liquid and began to speak weakly.

"They...they took Zoey. They're probably doing horrible things to her right now." Sam began to say while opening a ketchup packet and pouring in his mouth and coughing it up trying to add emphasis on his injuries.

"Don't let them hurt her!" Sam had said before he knocked out. Jayson assumed he was 'dead' and began to pickpocket him.

"I'm not dead you can't loot me yet." Sam had announced still acting unconscious. The two went up the stairs ready to save Zoey and hopefully get the map and defeat the Bard.


	6. Chapter 5- The New Threat

Chapter 5- The New Threat

After the king's "last" words, Mike and Jayson called for Noah, Sierra, and Cody as distractions in order to focus on Zoey and the Bard.

"Don't worry we'll revive the king, and deal with the Mortions. You two need have more important things to do." Sierra told them as she rushed into the kitchen as Cody and Noah dealt with the Mortions.

The two made their way upstairs and heard muffled calls for help.

"Someone please help! They have me tied up and... wait what are doing with that?!" Zoey could be heard from behind one of the doors.

"We have to get into there quick!" Mike had said kicking in the door to the room. Zoey was seen with her hands, feet and mouth tied up along with someone guarding her.

"Prepare for battle!" The guard called out pointing his sword out in a fighting manner. Jayson made the first move with a swift dagger slash, but only did some damage. Mike had brought Vito out who completely wailed on the poor nerd.

"Why ya hitting yourself glasses. Heh heh." Vito could be seen punching the kid with his own arm.

"No, please i've had enough just stop!" The guard had said on the verge of tears. Vito let go of him and he ran off.

"Ya that'll teach ya to tie up a lady without her consent. Even if she is pasty, kinda unattractive and not the Vito's type." He continued to go off on Zoey's flaws, which made her angry that she was still tied up and listening. This had brought back Mike and he began to untie her. She slapped his face once her hands were free.

"That was for being rude!" She had said as Mike looked guilty for letting him say that and massaging his cheek. After that she then kissed his cheek to which made him smile like a gritty school girl.

"And, that's for saving me." She had said smiling and keeping close to him as he did the same. Upon there leaving the room they had meet up with the four others.

"Zoey you're ok. How badly did they hurt you?" Sam had asked.

"Eh, not that bad actually. I mean, the rope burn from being tied up kinda stings." She had answered grabing onto her wrists.

"Good, quick Jayson use your lock picking ablities to open the door." Sam had commanded the mute. He had approached the door and could hear the lock being picked open. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't then Sam began to forcefully open it and couldn't so he began knocking on it.

"Trent, you can't hold the door knob it's cheating." Sam yelled at the door.

"I'm a high level Bard and can use my bardic powers to hold the doorknob. So therefore I say that holding the doorknob is OK." He had explained from the other side of the door.

"Crap, Can he do that?" Sam asked the others.

"He is a high level Bard. His ablities allow him to do so." Noah had answered Sam's question.

"Darn, looks like we're gonna have to find another way in. Any ideas?" Sam asked his followers to which they had no idea.

"Isn't there a window in his room?" Noah had asked clearly knowing the answer.

"Ya there is, but we have to realize we are on the second floor." Sam tried to debunk Noah's plan.

"We could stack each other on top of one another and one of us could enter the room and take care of the Bard." Noah continued to explain his plan. The others looked at each other and realized that his plan wasn't bad. All of them were outside on the top of his house and stacked on top of each other trying to keep their balance. Noah was at the bottom, Sam next, Mike after, Sierra, Zoey, Cody, then Jayson.

"When I meant one of us. I meant me!" Noah said angrily at the bottom bearly being able to hold all of them.

"Jayson is the only one who could be potentially good enough to defeat the Bard alone." Sam argued with Noah.

"Go man, your strong enough to defeat him. Just don't let his songs get to you." Cody gave him a pep talk below him as Jayson entered the window which suprised Trent.

"Your impressive new kid. But, you won't be leaving here alive." Trent had threatened him.

"Kick the crap out of him!" Sam could be heard yelling from below. Jayson was determined to defeat this menace against the kingdom.

"Allow me to start by playing the notes of the unsettling stomach." Trent had said begining to strum odd series of notes on his guitar, which made Jayson unusually feel nauseous. He could feel something exiting his stomach and sure enough had puked all over the floor. Even the sound of him vomiting was silent.

"Ah, sick dude. Not on the carpet." Trent complained.

"At least your defenses are done and I can do this." Trent had whacked him with the guitar which made him really weak. Jayson took some "healing potions" which made him feel slightly better. He then began to use his Pitcher skill by throwing his dagger as hard as he could at his opponent. It did a decent amount of damage against him.

"My turn." Trent planned his next attack and threw guitar picks at him to which Jayson was able to block some reducing the damage on his attack. Jayson now used smoke pellets he bought from Noah and stole Trent's guitar from him while he was distracted.

"What? How did you?" Trent was astonished by his swiftness. Jayson now used the same notes from the song of the unsettling stomach, which now made Trent vomit violently and pass out ending the battle.

"Is it over? Did we lose again? Sounds like someone lost badly." Questions from below could be heard from the others. Jayson saw that Trent had the map placed on his table and took it swiftly.

"Thief are you dead? Say something!" Sam was calling out.

"He doesn't talk remember." Noah had reminded him.

"Oh, that's right. Well do something then!" Sam had recorded his previous statement. Jayson put his hand out the window with the map signaling their victory. The others cheered and now were able to return to the kingdom.

Upon their return, Sam had brought Jayson into the his quarter to place the map where it belongs.

"You did well Jayson. I am proud to have you as an honorary member of Stark's County. Congratulations! The map will stay here overnight, but tomorrow we venture for the case and hopefully you are able to retrieve it and save this kingdom from complete destruction." Sam explained to him. He felt honored to now be fully devoted to this game with his new friends. Friends. It's what he's always wanted and now he has them.

"Sam, it's late you and your paladin friends should be heading home now, plus it looks like the snowfall his starting to come down more." Sam's mother had called out for her son indicating the time. Everyone was leaving and exchanged goodbyes. They all walked seperate ways to their own houses. Jayson approached his home and realised he had been kicked out earlier by his parents. He didn't care he just needed some rest, and maybe painkillers, in order to regain energy for tomorrow. He opened his door and saw his parent shad set up everything and were sitting next to each other watching T.V.

"How was your first day Sweety." His mother asked him and looked at his new appearance.

"Nothing to say huh. What a surprise." His father had said sarcastically being a little fed up with his son's constant silence. Jayson ignored both of them and had gotten ready for bed. He carefully took off his armor and placed them besides his bed and put on a white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. He tucked himself in and began to drift off happily knowing he wouldn't be alone in his new home.

He had been asleep for awhile until something began hitting his window, waking him. He ignored it and returned to his slumber. He could hear it being constant and began to grow annoyed and put in ear plugs to drown out the noise. Eventually he saw a giant rock break through his window and someone enter his room which startled him. The shadow was hidden in darkness and began to get closer to the moonlight shinning through the window. Jayson grew frightened and wondered who would want him dead. The shadow was now visible and was a girl with curly orange hair and green clothing. She had a psychotic smile that signified that she was insane, which made Jayson even more frightened.

"I heard you were the new kid. So I thought I'd introduce myself like I did when everyone else moved in. Name's Izzy or Escope orrrrrrr Brainzilla. Well, just Izzy at least when I can remember stuff. Anyway, what's your name?" Izzy had introduced herself as ecstatic and enthusiastic as possible. Jayson simply stared at her hiding behind his cover not speaking a word.

"A silent arn't ya. Well, i'll call ya Jorge. Cause you kinda looklike one. Any who, I heard you have a specific set of skills that could help me on this mission that i'm planning." She said. Jayson grew worried. Did she know what happened and what he did that made him move here, and how did she find out. Hopefully this won't affect all the friendships he has made today.

"Your a thief and I need sneaky people to break into the nearest power plant around here. I need their goo, it makes Izzy glow, literally! It's soooooooo awesome!" She then went on about her plans, which made Jayson sigh thinking she knew nothing of his past and his 'special gift'.

"Come on Jorge, we have no time to waste." She said jumping out his window and running in the direction of town. Jayson figured he'd follow her or she'll probably do something worse if he didn't. So the two ended up in the power plant in the outskirts of town. They were outside and could see the guards around the perimeter.

"I can't believe they had to hire us because of some girl who broke in and swam in the toxic goo." One of the guards complained to the other.

"Listen Jorge, We have to sneak around them by using silent techniques only used by the military, and maybe ninjas? So, follow my lead." Izzy had instructed him to follow her. She began to sneak around them and was continuing to walk away, until she simply ran right to them and knocked them clean out. Jayson was scared she was able to take out two fully armed guards with a single clothesline. The two of them were now inside and approached the tanks holding a strange glowing green goo.

"There it is! Izzy's gotta have it!" Izzy had gazed upon it and was gonna jump in until an army of guards had entered and saw the two.

"Hey you two, Stop!" The guards yelled out beging to arm their weapons. Jayson ran for cover as Izzy started to jump around avoiding their bullets as she picked each guard off. She accidentally kicked one of the guards into the Giant container holding the goo. The guard screamed in agonizing pain and his screams were drowned out when he could be heard no longer. The whole place started to shake and something from the container was emerging. Tentacles and other strange parts raised from where the guard had dropped. The beast was revealed to be a giant Venus Flytrap with mutant leaves and tentacles.

"Larry! What have they done to you!" One of the guards called out to his former friend who was now a beast.

"Come on out Jorge and do what you do best! Battle!" Izzy screamed and stood by him to battle this giant creature.

Jayson threw his dagger at the creature and hit simply bounced off it and returned back to him.

"What was that? He's immune silly. You gotta use elements on certain enemys. Like fire! Izzy likes fire." Izzy said pulling a lighter out of her pocket and lighting his dagger ablaze.

"Now try again. Do it!" She commanded. He then again threw it at the gigantic beast. The dagger had penetrated the beast and set him ablaze. The Substances that he was covered in was flammable and began to burn him. His tentacles began to destroy structures and support beams, the whole place was going down.

"Come let's get out of here!" Izzy grabbed Jayson and dragged him out the front door as the place collapsed. They ended up outside and saw the whole place. Izzy seemed to by upset by the destruction and let out a tear. Jayson put his hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

"Izzy never got to jump in the goo." She had said upset.

"I appreciate your help. I will see you again when I need you until then." Izzy said running into the shadows and completely disappearing. Jayson was tired and simply made his way home ignoring what catastrophic event that just happened. Goo began to spill out into the sewers and began to mutate unseen things below.

A dark room could be seen and a phone began to ring. A man with black hair with grey streaks in it answered the phone and began to listen.

"What is it?" The man answered it. He listened to the information being given to him.

"Where? How many witnesses? " He questioned the other line. He continued to listen.

"Cancel the schools, Local businesses, and anything that could potentially make people come into contact with it. I'm not letting this end like last time." He told the person on the other line. He heard the man on the other line ask questions.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan to cover it up." The man had said with a sly grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 6- The Changing Tides

Chapter 6- The Changing Tides

Jayson woke up in his bed as comfortable as he was ever gonna be and simply wanted to stay in, but alas it was Monday morning and he had to get ready for his first day of school. At least he wasn't alone and actually had friends to hang out with. He couldn't get his mind off of that crazy dream he had yesterday, involving toxic substances and a crazy orange haired girl. Strange how he was able to come up with that, but it didn't faze him for long and simply started getting ready. After he had, put on some new cloths, brushed his teeth and freshened up a bit he heard one of his mother called out for him.

"Jayson, one of your little friends is here!" She yelled out to him as he just finished getting ready. He made his way downstairs and saw Sam standing by his door way still dressed in his king outfit. Is this how he goes to school?

"Oh, it was horrible, there was earthquakes, large roars, and some weird looking animals coming out of the sewers. Here look." Sam had panicked and turned on Jayson's T.V. to the local news channel. The channel had a man sitting by a desk in a dark suit complete with bowtie.

"...and there were several earthquakes, loud thunderous roars, and strange looking creatures emerging from underground. We have our Lead Reporter, Blainley who is on the scene right now." The news reporter said and it switched to the reporter who was standing in front of large tents covering up a destroyed glowing building.

"Thanks, Josh. All those wierd series of actions were reported here in Wawanakwa's nuclear power plant which seems to have gathered the attentions of the locals. The plant seems to be demolished and is now being converted into something else. The Mayor has also has shutdown schools and all local businesses in the area beacuse of these events. When they will open is still unknown." Blainley had reported and stopped to listen to her intercom.

"It appears we are getting word that the power plant was destroyed in order to start construction of a new Jumbo sized shopping mall, that is said to open in early of spring next year. The mayor also commented that there is nothing to worry about and that we should all continue with the day normally. Back to you Josh." She had concluded and the image went back to the man in the studio.

"Well, doesn't that sound exciting, now for our favorite segment Celebrity Manhunt..." He went on with the rest of the news until Sam turned off the T.V.

"They have the map, and that is completely unfair because we agreed that no one could venture for the case after hours. Look we need to assemble a bigger army if we're gonna retrieve it again. That's why I'm sending you to recruit the Jocks. Here, give them this letter and do what ever they ask you to do. We have to get it back. The rest of us are gonna devise a plan back at the kingdom, once you recruited them, so your gonna have to go alone. Now go make hast!" Sam had sent Jayson on a quest to recruit new allies. Sam is ooooooko off into the direction of his house and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Jayson a bit confused that the previous events from last night were real, but also exited that school was cancelled went to his room and put on his thief gear and equipped his weapons. He now went off into the streets and began to look for the jocks, before figuring out he didn't know them or where they would be at. He then began getting a call from Sam.

"Almost forgot, They hang out near the football field in school during their days off like this. Now you may make hast!" He explained over the phone and hung up. Jayson went towards the direction of school before being ambushed by Mortions. Oh, great another battle he has to deal with.

"Listen new kid, the King of Mort Shire says he wants to have a word with you and has commanded us to bring you to him. If you don't we'll just have to force you too, but remember that battling us at this point has no real purpose and is completely a waste of time. So you might as well give up and come with us." The leader of the group had commanded. Jayson took in consideration and he did make a good point so he put his arms and surrendered to the Mortions. They tied his hands and began to push him towards the direction they were walking. They had gotten close to a yellow house a few doors down from Stark County. Kinda ironic how close these two kindoms were from each other. They had dragged him through the house and out the back to reveal a woodland like utopia completely different from Stark's kingdom. They were being watched by others as they walked, Jayson saws some people he had defeated and were not happy he was there. There was a stage with four people sitting on it and a rather large teen sitting in a bigger chair then the other. He wore a crown of thorns, fan of course, and a red cloak with a maple leaf on it.

"So, your the new kid that has been ruining this whole war forces for us. You're fighting on the wrong side, the others have manipulated to do their dirty work. He's lied to you and has hidden the map so he could have an excuse to go into all out war." Their king explained to Jayson and approached him.

"I heard that Sam has you recruiting the Jocks to his side. You have to recruit them, but for us." He continued. Jayson seemed a bit upset and didn't want to betray his friends like that and simple glared at the king.

"Not convinced heh. Well, as Sam ever taught you magic?" He asked to which Jayson simply nodded No.

"Well then, I will teach you the art of Magic that only Male warriors hold inside them, only if you swear allegiance to Mort Shire." He said looking a bit devilish. Jayson didn't say a word, as usual and simply just stared.

"I'm gonna take your silence as a yes. If, you're gonna be a Mortion, then your gonna have to meet our citizens. I am King Owen of Mort Shire." Owen had introduced himself and called the three who were sitting beside him. One of them was a small pale looking blonde girl wearing a large green sweater, Purple leggings, a flower crown, and donning some vines caressing her arms as if she harnessed the power of plants.

This is Dawn our Environmental Mage, she harnesses the ablities to read minds and control animals and plants." Owen explained.

"Auras, not minds. Your aura suggests courage and heroic endeavours. You also signify guilt and have a past that is kept in secrecy. I won't go any further, I could feel you are getting a bit upset." Dawn had approached him and began to reveal is inner workings. Jayson was a bit frightened she now knew of his past, but was also thankful that she didn't reveal it to the others. The other was a rather nerdy looking girl with a side pony tail, braces, and a bit of acne.

"This is our fighter Beth, she is strong especially with the burning batons of hers." Owen introduced hers as well.

"Fighting isn't thier true purpose, but if they're useful for that then why not use them." Beth had explained her weapon. The last was a big man, almost as big as Owen, with a cap twisted backwards a large coat and a small hammer attached to his waist. He did not speak at all.

"This is our engineer, B. He doesn't say much like you, but his inventions sure are useful." Owen introduced him. B went up to Jayson and offered him a handshake. Jayson reached over and began to do a completely complicated handshake with him as if they had known each other for years. The other were a bit shocked by this sudden friendship.

"Is there like a silent club that only knows this or what?" Beth whispered over to Owen.

"I think it's a silent person thing." He had said back to her.

"And of course you've meet the Bard." Owen continued as they all saw Trent leaning up against a tree looking angrily.

"Ya we did." Trent kept his response short and angry.

"Now that you know the names of our best warriors, what is yours new kid?" Owen had asked.

"Jayson, my king. That's his name." Dawn had cutt obtaining his name through his aura.

"Well, let's begin your training Jayson. Hurry to the Training Grounds." Owen announced as they walked over to an area with training dummies made from pillows.

"The magic that I speak of only lies in the bowels of Male warriors. This first skill you'll learn is one that will stick by you for the rest of your life and will be your greatest ally in combat. You must harness the powers of your farts." Owen explained to him. Jayson was a bit confused at what he just said, but continued to go along with it.

"But, first you must take the Gentleman's Oath and that's to never ever fart on a woman's face. Farting on a man is funny and sometimes necessary, but farting on a woman's face is not cool, dude. Got it? Good. Now first let me teach you the first skill known as Dragonshout." Owen began the training and walked up to a training dummy.

"First you must clear your mind of any thoughts and take a deep breath...through your butthole." Owen began to suck air through his "cheeks".

"Now just let it rumble...and...Dragonshout!" Owen let a out a huge gust of gas knocking over the test dummy.

"Now you try." Owen had stepped down and observed Jayson's attempt. Jayson repeated the steps told to him, take a breath, let it rumble, and break wind. He had done perfectly which pleased Owen and made him giggle.

"Ha Ha! That was awesome dude. Now let see how it works against an opponent. Hey B, you mind coming over here for a sec. Shhh don't tell him." Owen had gotten all giggly knowing what was going to happen. B silently came over and mentally asked what he needed by giving him a certain look.

"Could you go over there and spar with Jayson he needs to test out his new skill." Owen said to B still a bit giggly.

"Alright Jayson, Dragonshout!"Owen commanded him. Jayson once again repeated the method and blew a horrid gas of wind at B, who began to hold his nose and fan the wind.

"Ha ha ha ha! That was awesome you got him good. Ha ha ha! T..thank you B. You can return to what you were doing." Owen had busted out laughing as B walked off angrily at what just happened to him.

"You did good Jayson. Remember to use it wisely, and never on a woman's face." He concluded and the two returned to his thrown.

"Now that I have you shown you some magic, I expect you to recruit the Jocks to us. Now go and take our mage with you. You also have the Bard at your disposal if needed." Owen had said as Dawn began to go at your side.

"I'm not helping him!" Trent objected.

"You'll do what I say. Your services are not needed now, but when ever he calls upon you, you must go." Owen had backslashed at him, which made him roll his eyes and agree to it.

Jayson and Dawn now were headed to the school from Mort Shire and of course the journey was silent.

"Is it really true?" Dawn had questioned him not knowing what she meant.

"You know what you did in California." She clarified her questioned to him. He knew what she meant know and looked rather ashamed and nodded Yes as his response.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Your Aura suggest you are truely apologetic for the victims of the incident. Don't worry I won't tell the others, I don't think they'll be as understanding as I am." Dawn gave him a small smile to which he happily returned as they approached the school. They went around to the field and could see four giant guys tossing a football around. One of them was wearing a Red tracksuit and headband, another was wearing a green shirt with an orange D on it. Another was wearing a blue V-neck with yellow and white stripes on it and a 1 on his chest. The last one had a Pink button up shirt opened with no shirt under it revealing his abs, and A cowboy hat placed on top of his head.

"Go for the long pass, dude." The guy with the hat said to the one in the tracksuit as he ran far from him.

"Go for it!" The guy running yelled as he threw it to him. The ball had enough force to hit the Tracksuit guy in the crotch and sent him to his knees.

"Ouch that looks like it hurt." The man with the D on his shirt said to him while pulling him up.

"Sometimes I wonder how you even made the Sha-team." The guy with the #1 shirt said to him. At that time they noticed Jayson and Dawn approach them.

"Look it's the Sha-losers playing their dumb game." One of them started to ridicule them.

"Your obsession with wanting to be number 1, is tied to you wanting to gain your father's approval." Dawn had said to the one who insulted them, he grew quiet after that.

"Wait, i've never seen you in town before. You must be the new kid everyone's talking about. My name's Geoff and these dudes are Tyler, DJ, and Lightning." Geoff introduced himself and the others. Jayson had given him the letter that Sam handed him earlier and began to read it.

"Sam wants us to play this game with him? Don't take it in offense, but it's not really our thing." Geoff kindly rejected the offer.

"Come on guys. Let's do it, besides don't you get tired of throwing the football around litterly 24/7." DJ had tried to convince the others.

"Sha-please. Lightning has better things to do then play Dorks and Dungeons with the losers." Lightning threw more insults at them.

"He's kinda got a point what if our girls see us playing with them that's kind of embarrassing." Tyler had said agreeing with Lightning.

"How about this. Remember when you guys had the plan to steal the enemy school's mascot." DJ told the other as they had agreed that they remembered.

"What if we send the new kid to steal it for us, and if he does we go and help out by doing this for him." DJ Had offered the plan to the others.

"That actually doesn't sound to bad. Even if he does it that whole role-playing stuff isn't even that bad. Alright new kid you do this for us and we'll go and fight on whatever side you want us to. Remember that we're the Wawanakwa Bass and our enemy school is in the next town called Pahkitew. Just grab thier mascot from their school and bring it back." Geoff had explained to him. Jayson agreed to do it and began to leave the school grounds before being stopped by Dawn.

"Pahkitew is a distance away. Perhaps you can get someone to drive you. Mike has a driver's licence and a truck. You could probably convince him to drive you, but I cannot come along. I will report back to my king and tell him of your journey, I expect you to choose the right side once you have recruited them." Dawn had told him before walking back to Mort Shire. Now to get to Pahkitew.


	8. Chapter 7- The Quadruple C's

Chapter 7- The Quadruple C's

Jayson had gotten to Mike's house and told him about his current dilemma, how he did it without talking is beyond me.

"So, the Jocks want the mascot from our enemy school, then they'll come on our side. Seems risky,but I know someone who could help." Mike explained to him. They walked about two blocks from his house to a simple white two-story house. Mike had stopped Jayson, before he could continue to walk onto the front patio.

"Before you go in, you have to know that she's a little on the offside, but her intentions are good. Plus, she's the only one crazy enough to do this for us. So try not to get too freaked out." Mike gave him a cautious warning, Jayson hoped he wasn't talking about who he thought he was. Mike knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, then some one came crashing out of a second story window and landed right next to them unaffected by broken glass and fall damage. Yup it was her alright, the girl from the other night, Izzy.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss?" Izzy had emphasized the simple word.

"Look we need you to do a job for us, Izzy." Mike came straight forward.

"Who's we?" She asked him not seeing Jayson standing beside Mike, until...

"Joooooorge! There you are. I thought I lost you that one night. Ha ha ha!" Izzy got excited by the sight of her new friend.

"Who's Jorge?" Mike asked Jayson, and he pointed to himself.

"Jorge is the guy who defeated a 8 foot tall mutant plant monster thing with just a stick on fire. It was awesome!" Izzy explained.

"I'm gonna assume this is all part of her imagination, seriously though we need you." Mike tried to steer back to the main topic.

"And that would be?" Izzy questioned.

"We need you to steal Pahkitew's Mascot." Mike simply said to the crazy orange haired girl. She seemed unsure for a minute, but grew a devilish grin after she had thought about something.

"I can do that, but you have to do something for me." Izzy bargained.

"I'm not stealing the onions from Mrs. Carter's garden again, it's wrong plus they don't make you live forever like you said they do." Mike said to Izzy.

"No, no.I found that out a long time ago. Jorge, I need you and MPD over here to go back to the 'special' place and see where they're hiding my special goo. Last time it was wasted on that one guy, but they have more and they're hiding it from me. Go in, get it out, and I'll have your mascot by then." Izzy proposed her bargain. Mike had done a gesture to not talk about a certain problem that no one knows except her, luckily Jayson didn't catch that. Jayson gulped and began to get nervous. Knowing that whole night was real and that the place was blocked off for construction was going to make it harder for them to find this goo. However, he had no other choice and had to, so he nodded his head in agreement which made Izzy excited.

"Oh good. Now go and bring me my goo!" she said actually using her front door to enter her house.

"So what are we doing?" Mike asked him. He didn't answer knowing he would try to back out so he wanted to just 'surprise' him instead. So they made their way to the formally known power plant, which was crowded by curious bystanders and concerned townsfolk.

"Why is building this new shopping mall more important than our children's education?" Parents shouted at the security, watching the 'construction site'. They weren't regular security guard, they had army uniforms and full-blown weapons. They were American soldiers.

"Sorry Ma'am, but we're not in charge of this we only stop intruders from entering that's all." The guard tells a women complaining.

An office inside shows a whole businesses meeting of people, including military officials, secret service agents, and the man who was responsible for thequarantine in the perimeter.

"What exactly is this threat you have Mclean? " A general asked him. The man simply pulled up a PowerPoint presentation and began to roll through the slides.

"You see here the last couple of incidents that have occurred have been in the small regions and have easily covered up by us." Mclean points at personal pictures of events that have happened that the public doesn't know about. The presentation was interrupted by an intercom.

"Sir, Sir these people, they're asking classified questions." One of the soldiers had contacted his General.

"What are the questions?" The General asked.

"This guy wants to know if there's gonna be a Forever 21 in the mall?" The soldier asked.

"Dammit, we don't have the contingency for that. Get rid of him!" He said to his Soldier.

On the outside the man asking questions was escorted off the premises leaving people to question why they have taken him. The soldiers are now able to clear out the lot only leaving Mike and Jayson on the premises.

"Move it along kids. Nothing to see here" One of the soldiers had tried to hush them away.

"How are we gonna get in? There's no way they would just leave their post." Mike had asked him what their plan on getting in were gonna be. Jayson remembered an old technique a homeless guy next to a taco bell had taught him long ago. Strange, but effective nevertheless. He proceeded to perform the 'magic' that Owen had taught him with a twist. Instead of letting it all out, he was able to contain and maneuver it to a certain direction, the sneaky squeaker. He fan the little gas bubble far enough for the soldiers to hear it. Once it was set he was able to pop it making a loud raspberry sound alerting the guards.

"What was that?" One of the soldiers asked the other.

"Sounds like Lil Wayne came out with a new album, better go check it out." The other had told his partner and the followed the direction of the noise, which gave Mike and Jayson a chance to sneak unnoticed.

"Wow, that was awesome, and kinda gross, but it got us in!" Mike praised his Buddhism the ability to use his bowels. The two went into the broken facility, which had been slightly refurbished to house all the equipment needed to coverup the facility . They went in through some vents, found on the roof, they can thank Svetlana for getting them up there. They traveled the maze inside and ended up at an opening in the conference room from earlier.

"Now that we got rid of the crowd, may I continue?" Mclean asked his superior.

"Would you please." The General had told him.

"Yes, like I was saying. These incidents were covered by me and my organization. The Quadruple C's!" Mclean exclaimed with pride.

"What does your organization stand for again?" One of the people in the meeting asked.

"The Continental Conspiracy Cover up Crew." He answered it a bit annoyed that they didn't remember it.

"To continue, this one involving all that toxic waste below us is taking a huge effect on the natural wildlife and... lets just say we have a bigger problem then anticipated." Mclean explained and removed a curtain from a nearby window to reveal a mutated person with boils, green skin, and wings flying around in a small glass cube.

"Dammit, their Zombie Mutants! Those two factions of monsters are so overused and outdated." The general said approaching the creature while it snarled at him.

"I do however have a plan." Mclean deprived everyone's attention from the creature back to his PowerPoint that displayed a map of Wawanakwa with small circles placed in specific areas.

"You see we plant small explosives here, here, and here. When they go off it'll clear two city blocks, then everyone will focus on that and forget about this whole incident. Problem solved." Mclean had explained pointing at the locations on the map. The General thought about his plan as being to extreme, but then examined how menacing and grotesque the creature in the cube commanded everyone out of the room and was about to leave before returning to Mclean.

"I'm only doing this, because your organization has helps us cover up many incidents in the past, but promise me this. Don't let this end like the California incident!" The General gave a warning to Mclean.

"You know that was a set back, but I won't if that's what you wanna hear. I'll explain how were gonna do this." Mclean had began to talk with him on their way out. Just then, two secret service agents walked in the empty room an walked up to the table.

"I'm gonna leave this tape recorder with everything that was just said in this room unattended and come back for it later!" He announced unnecessarily loud to the other.

"That's a great idea!" The other confirmed just as loud as the first before the two took off leaving the room empty. Jayson and Mike jumped out of the vent and began to approach the tape recorder.

"They want to harm innocent people to cover up a small radiation leak? I think the people of this town need to know this." Mike said placing the tape recorder in his pocket. Jayson found a small vial of the toxic waste on the table, this was the thing Izzy wanted.

"Is that dangerous though?" Mike asked as Jayson shrugged not knowing the answer. Just as they were about to climb back into the vents and escape, two soldiers entered the room and halted them.

"Hey, stop! You're not supposed to be here." One them said and began to hold down Mike. These actions began to rile up the monster in the cube and it began to break the glass containing it.

"Look out!" Mike called out as the creature escaped its cage and attacked the two soldiers. He threw one through the lining of what was left of his glass container, and the other towards the door opening it with great force. The two were knocked out and the creature began to stare at the two warriors.

"Looks like it's time for a good old-fashioned beat down!" Mike had announced as the two of them stood across the room and side by side to engage in combat with this beast.

The creature made the first move and spit some sort of acid at them as they successfully blocked it. Mike proceeded to attack it with his sword and shield, and damaged it slightly. Jayson had slashed it with his dagger, but it was no good. The creature then bit at the two and hurt them both. Mike had enough of this and decided to let his inner evil out. Mal had emerged from inside him and took control.

"What fate lies for you, Peon!" Mal announced as he pulled out a small wheel point to different forms of punishments. He span the wheel and it proceeded to spin, before landing on a picture of a club. Mal smiled at this and pulled a giant-sized cave man club and began to beat the zombie mutant senseless until it was down, Mike took control after the disturbing actions of Mal. How has anyone not noticed that everyone fights in turned based combat in this town, Jayson thought to himself finding it illogical. The two heard an alarm warning everyone in the area about a breach. Looks like these things are on the loose, and it was time to make their escape. They ran past soldiers and zombie mutants in battle with each other and eventually reached the outside of the compound again.

"You go get the Jocks join, while give this to the mayor. This may be serious, but we still have our own battle to fight." Mike had said holding the tape recorder close to him as he ran off. Jayson ran in the opposite direction, back to Izzy's house. When he arrived he saw the crazy girl sitting on her frontt porch with an animal in a small cage.

"Oh Jorge. Did you get momma what she needs?" Izzy asked him. He pulled out the vial he collected early, she immediately grabbed it from his hand and held it close.

"Yes, come to momma! Here take your animal. It so easy to get him, I walked into their gym, took this little guy, and walked out. I'd imagine that was the same for you. Anyways, see ya Jorge! Izzy's got a date with her special goo. Heh heh." Izzy said before going into her house laughing. Jayson face palms not knowing it was gonna be that easy, he could have saved himself from getting sucked into this government mess. He took the small gopher and went back to the school, to which the jocks were still hanging out there.

"Is that what I think it is?" Geoff had questioned the others while he sees Jayson walk into the field with the mascot.

"Wow, he actually did it?" DJ was amazed at this.

"Wow, looks like Lightning was wrong about you new kid. You're officially the Sha-bomb!" Lightning praised Jayson on his job well done.

"Alright, a promise is a promise. Here's our numbers, call us whenever you need us. We'll join what ever side you want us too." Tyler said handing him a piece of paper with all their cell phone numbers on it.

Now the real decision was to figure what side to take them to. To Mort Shire or to Stark's County_?_

_Go to next chapter for Starkans._

_Skip next chapter for Mortions._


	9. Chapter 8: Option 1- Starkans

Chapter 8

Option 1- Starkans

"Good you're here! I assume you've done the job?" Sam had asked Jayson upon his return back to Stark's County. He had chosen to go back to the people who first introduced him to the game, and his first real friends. He simply couldn't betray them like that. Upon hearing Sam's question, he gave Sam the paper with all the Jock's numbers on it.

"Yes, I didn't think they would join. You must have done them a huge favor in order for them to accept."

He has no idea.

"Although this is rather excellent news, we also do have bad tidings to deal with. Mike's missing no one has seen him since yesterday." Sam had announced the bad news. Rather strange considering he saw him nearly an hour ago, perhaps he had more important things to do.

"Unfortunately with our missing comrade we must continue this fight! We have new Intel from the carrier raven that Owen had hidden the map in his desk at school. That cheating ball of fat! We must go and get it before the Mortions do!" Sam made an announcement to everyone in the kingdom. The others cheered to the announcement knowing that things were getting serious beyond belief. The kingdom was now lined up outside the school waiting for the signal from the king.

"Today is the day we finally get our hands on the ancient case! And thanks to the new kid, we now hold the strongest warriors of the lands!" Sam shouted at his troops and pointed at the jocks who were dressed in their football uniforms.

"This may be a game, but it's kind of hyping me up!" Geoff confessed to his buddies.

"Lightning's gonna take down those puny nerds!" Lightning got ready to charge at the main door of the school. Now was the time the gates were opening and everyone had flushed into the school, it was a battle of epic proportions. The minions of the kingdoms fought with each other while the hard-hitting warriors took on each other. Noah was fighting against B and his crazy contraptions, Cody and Sierra had taken on Beth and her fighting ability . Jayson and Zoey were running towards one of the classrooms they knew the king would be, in order to retrieve the case. On the way their though, they were stopped by Dawn who was in charge of protecting her king.

"You betrayed us, and after what we taught you, and you decide to stab us in the back. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to violence, but your betrayal needs to be recognized." Dawn had calmly said and began to summon creatures and plants. Jayson made the first move by using his smoke pellets to distract her and hit her from behind. Zoey was up next and began to channel some sort of rage unseen by the usually sweet and kind red-head. She ripped the bottom half of her shirt and put on some black eye liner on below both eyes.

"Your going down, and I don't care of that's okay with everyone! " She had announced in an aggressive tone of voice and laughed maniacally before pulling almost all of her arrows from her back and fired them at Dawn. She must have gotten hit by at least seven to eight arrows, after her attack she returned to her normal perky attitude.

"Sorry, well not really." She apologized, sort had commanded her creature to attack them both. They were damaged greatly and had a ton of scratches. Jayson now remembered that he had enough "Mana" to perform his "magic abilities". He couldn't simply release into her, due to the Gentleman's Oath, so he used it to get an edge on his next attack. He approached her, propelled himself 2 feet into the air with the power of his sphincter, and drew his blade down dealing a lot of damage on the girl. She stumbled around a bit before crashing on the ground and looking up at the two.

"I have Mother Earth, and Mort Shire." She said before passing out on the floor allowing them entrance into the classroom. They opened the door to see Sam and Owen fighting and clashing their honorary king staffs at each other.

"Give me the map you big cheating bag of donuts!" Sam insulted Owen.

"Your one to talk! Stop acting like I have it, you're the one who's hiding it!" Owen shouted back at Sam. They continued to bicker until they noticed the two standing at the door.

"Ah, my warriors help me smite this cheater to take the map back!" Sam told the two.

"No, new kid! I've told you many times that you're fighting on the wrong side. It's never too late to come to our side and defeat this traitor." Owen tried to convince Jayson to smite Sam. At that moment the others had joined the rest, badly bruised and angry at each other.

"Did we get the map back already?" Cody asked.

"No this cheater tried to gain an alliance with our best soldier!" Sam told Cody.

"Not a bad play by the Morts!" Noah was impressed by this actions as this was out of character for Owen.

"Enough of this! Defeat him!" Sam commanded Jayson.

"No, your aura suggest confession, let this guide you to our side. These people are a hazard to the environment. You must come us." Dawn tried to convince him to switch sides as B was holding her up and nodded in agreement.

"What about us? We were your first friends, we've stuck by your side. You can't just turn your back us." Zoey had said almost using her speech as a guilt trip. Jayson was torn and didn't know who to side with once again . Everyone watched him try to make a decision, until he acted. He hit Owen, which made the Mortions grow very disappointed.

"Fine! You've chosen your side, prepare to die traitor!" Owen had said holding his staff up high preparing to battle the person who he thought he could trust. Jayson made the first move to which was a simple dagger slash, which did decent amount. Owen whacked him with his staff and stunned him a bit, leaving him open to attack again. Owen grabbed a match, lit it, pointed his rear end at Jayson with the match behind it and fired away. It was a big fiery inferno of flames, and a horrid smell. Jayson was weak and planned his next attack by healing himself with snack foods. He then set his dagger on fire and threw it at Owen dealing fire damage to him as well. Owen had enough of this fight and started to prepare his bowels for a large Dragonshout. Jayson knew he wouldn't survive this and prepared himself for a Dragonshout as well. They both shouted at the same time and have created two shields of their own gas trying to break the other's. The two struggled to try to break the other's shield and were going back and forth trying to squeeze as hard as they could. Jayson finally pushed his hardest and broke through his shield and eventually KO'd the king. The Mortions were in shock at how easily he went down and the fact they had to accept defeat. The Starkans cheered for their brave knight and his courage and strength to finally over come the enemy's forces.

"You under-estimate the Power of this warriors sphincter muscles." Sam had approached the knocked out king.

"Wow, Are you sure you didn't drop a sha-duece while doing that?" Lightning asked him.

"Quickly Jocks, search the desk of this traitor and bring me my map!" Sam commanded Tyler, DJ, Geoff, and Lightning. They went over to the desk and simply searched for it on the top and the bottom noticing something was off.

"Wait a sec, there is no inside." Tyler pointed out.

"Lightning's confused." Lightning announced

"Now that I think about it. The desks at these schools only have tabletops." DJ had told them noticing he was right.

"But..but carrier raven said." Sam had mumbled astonished by the amount of idiocy he had now committed.

"You mean Twitter?" Cody had asked in confusion not knowing what he meant.

"Carrier Raven! Okay, not Twitter. Were in the middle ages for petesake!" Sam Grew annoyed and lashed out on Cody.

"Wait a minute. There's something written on this desk." Noah said starting to examine the desks.

"Who's desk is that?" Sam asked.

"I believe that desk belongs to Harold. I could read the nerdy aura surrounding the desk." Dawn answered weakly.

"It says, Check my locker." Noah read off the desk. All of them now stormed over to his locker, Dawn and B woke up Owen by feeding him some chocolate. All of them now saw Harold's locker wide open and ran past all the damage they had done to the school during their battles. Sam grabbed a laptop that was sticking out and it opened up a file called, "To the Losers of Salof!". The video showed Harold who was dressed in dark red robes with his hood on only exposing his chin.

"Greetings, Mortions and Starkans of Salof." Harold introduced himself holding a silver briefcase in his hand.

"Harold, he's got the case!" Sam had gasped in awe on how he had it.

"While you two factions have fought against each other. I did a little searching and found this bad boy, with the very helpful map that I was able to steal. I have built a kingdom powerful then your two combined. The solution to your demise was gifted to me from the heavens. Literally, it fell right out of the sky on my front yard." Harold explained while showing off some toxic waste from the incident. He then proceeded to pour it on a dead mouse he had and the mouse began to mutate and grow larger than usual.

"With this, I'll be able to grow an army of the dead and keep the secrets of the universe all to myself! Ha ha ha!" Harold began to laugh maniacally.

"Harold, but why?" Owen questioned why he would do this.

"I banished him from the land, and now he's all pissed off." Sam explained shortly.

"With both my army of teens and mutants and the Mystic Case, I will control the land and the fate of the World!" Harold once again laughed until a distant call for his name was heard.

"Harold, would the dark lord like a sandwich?" His mother called out in a sweet voice.

"Not now mom, I'm making a ruler of darkness video! Gosh!" He yelled at his mother.

"Remember the rules, that whoever wielded the case controlled the universe, and as my first deed is that I denounce both kingdoms and strip both kings of all their powers. Ha ha ha." He laughed again and began to cough before the video shut down. They all stood there in silence until...

"Dammit!" Owen and Sam had said in unison with each other. All of the warriors, excluding the jocks who had more important things to do, went to Harold's house and knocked on his front door. His mother answered to about 8 angry teens wearing cosplay outfits.

"Can we speak to Harold, please?!" Sam had asked aggressively, but still trying to keep respect.

"Oh, he's outside playing with his little friends." Harold's mom said as they stormed through his house and into his backyard. He had built himself a tree house fort about 3 stories high. They yelled for him to which he came out from the very top.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Come and get it losers!" Harold yelled from his fortress.

"That's not fair you're banished from the Salof!" Sam yelled at him.

"No, I'm not!" Harold yelled back.

"Ya you are, you cheater! " Sam tried to argue with him.

"Army of Darkness, protect the fortress!" Harold announced an over 30 or more teens emerged from the structure and began to defend it. Alongside Harold was a familiar face that caught Zoey's attention.

"Mike?!" Zoey had loudly yelled and pointed at him as the others were shocked.

"At your disservice!" Mike yelled back at them in a dark an eerie voice.

"Mike, your on our side!" Sam yelled at him.

"It's Mal you peon! Plus, remember what I said about being no-one's side. Plus, there's a lot of value in this stupid case. That I could take advantage of." Mal yelled his plans of betrayal to them.

"Alright 'Mal', stop acting and smite that jerk." Sam yelled at Mal thinking he was Mike.

"Wait, he never told you did he? I always knew he wouldn't, he was to much of a coward to do so." Mal had said.

"Wait, never told us what?" Owen had questioned what he meant.

"Mike has MPD! Multiple Personality Disorder, how did you idiots not catch that when you first meet him! We all have separate minds, thoughts, memories, and desires. Now with Mike being gone, getting this thing is nothing but a cake walk, plus stabbing you peons in the back is fun too." Mal explained Mike's quark to them. They all looked astonished, except for Dawn who knew the whole time.

"With that being said, I'd love to invite you in to my fortress, but I'm afraid your too late!" Harold had said to the

"Too late? What do you mean?" They all said, until someone's phone started ringing. Sam answered his phone and started to speak.

"Hello? No, I don't know what time it is. Past Curfew! Grounded if I don't come back soon! Aw carp I gotta go." Sam hung up his phone and began to run home.

"It's past curfew! Oh man I'm gonna get it!" Cody said running home as well, while the other did the same.

Jayson walked home as well, but wasn't as worried knowing his parents would understand, like they always do. He walked in his house and saw his parents sitting on the couch again reading and watching TV.

"How's it going Champ?" His Father asked as his son silently came through the door and was unaffected by his question.

"Well that's an interesting outfit?" His father looked at what his son was wearing. It was just simple thief wardrobe, it nothing weird or anything.

"Well, just head on up to bed, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure you've got big plans with all your friends tomorrow, so you'll probably need all the rest you could get." His mother had told him. She had no idea.

He went straight into his room and crashed on his bed. He then began to drift off and was thinking of everything that had happened today.


	10. Chapter 8: Option 2- Mortions

Chapter 8

Option 2- Mortions

"Jayson! I assume you have gotten the Jocks to side with us!" Owen had said as the silent hero entered the realm of Mort Shire. Jayson felt bad for betraying his friends, but hopefully with them he could make new friends. He's pretty sure the Starkans won't hold this decision against him, right? He handed Owen the note with the Jock's number oj it and was excited.

"Yes, now we have the upper hand against the Starkans!" Owen had raised the piece paper as everyone yelled out "Hah Zah!".

"I know you would make the right choice. Hopefully now those polluters can be dealt with and the powers of the case can restore Mother Earth to her natural beauty." Dawn had told Jayson and was pleased he chose their side. B patted him on the back and congratulated him as well.

"Perhaps, I was wrong about you. You made the right call, and I'm happy to call you a friend, new kid." Trent approached him and gave him a nice stern handshake.

"For getting the strongest warriors outside of Salof and for sticking it to those traitors, we honor you as an official warrior of Mort Shire, and upgrade you from Sir to Commander. Congrats." Owen announced to the others as they all clapped for the new chief in command.

"Beth, any word on where they took the map?" Owen went over to the warrior and asked her as she scrolled through her phone.

"Twitter said that gamer boy has hidden it away in his desk at school, my lord." Beth had informed Owen.

"You mean the carrier raven?" Owen corrected her.

"Yes of course my lord." Beth picked up on this.

"Ah good, to the schools we go, and finally end this ridiculous war!" Owen had yelled out as everyone exited his backyard and made their way to the school.

In front of the school, all of the Mortions, Minions and warriors, and the Jocks were all gathered out side the front gate and Owen was leading the horde with Jayson.

"Today is the day we finally get our hands on the ancient case! And thanks to the new kid, we now hold the strongest warriors of the lands!" Owen had shouted at his troops and pointed toward the Jocks who were wearing their football uniforms.

"It's kinda like a football game, just without a ball, and with way more people getting hurt." DJ told his fellow Jocks.

"I'm gonna cream those little dorks!" Tyler had got into a tackling position and was ready for war.

"They're here! The mortions are here!" Cody could be heard shouting from the inside.

"Blow the horns!" Sam shouted at his subjects as one of them blew into a seashell.

"Blow into our horn, B." Owen had told B, as he pulled out a metal version of a vuvuzela and blew into it which commenced all out war.

The Gates were opening and the Mortions stormed into the gates and immediately starting to attack the Mortions.

B was up against Noah and his scholar smarts, and Beth and Trent were up against Cody and Sierra who were a really good fighting team together. Owen, Dawn, and Jayson began to enter the main building of the school with all their classes.

"Jayson, you and Dawn go recover the map from Sam's home period class. I'll go deal with the King myself!"Owen had told him and seperated from the group.

They made their way to Sam's Home room and encountered the person who was in charge of protecting the king.

"Well, will you look who it is? Owen's lap dog, the traitorous thief! I was hoping I wouldn't have to go up against friends, but i'll make an exception for scum like you." Zoey had told him as she stood her guard at the classroom they needed to enter. She pulled out a shield and was ready for anything coming her way.

Jayson made the first move by hitting her shield to wear it down so they could attack her. He was able to get rid of it, but caused no damage against the red-head. Dawn was up next and had used her ability to read her aura and detect her weak points.

"You were an only child. That must have been really difficult for you at such a young age." Dawn had told her what she had read off Zoey.

"How did you know that?" Zoey looks embarrassed and her defenses fell at this.

Even with that she still was able to attack and had used her rain of arrow attacks on them. It had done damage against Jayson, but Dawn successfully blocked them.

"Looks like you could use more strength." Dawn told him and began to serve him tea with natural herbs and spices that boosted his strength and defenses. He used his distraction ability to go in and back stab Zoey, kinda like what he did when he sided with the Mortions. Dawn summoned the forces of mother nature and was able to get a dark cloud above the battlefield. The storm started to brew in the sky and Dawn simplied put her hand in the air waiting for the right moment. As soon as the cloud erupted with a thunderous roar, she pointed at Zoey and a large bolt of lightning hit Zoey, and had shocked her pretty bad. Zoey pulled out another shield as a last resort and soon began to change. She grew angry and ripped the bottom part of her armor, she pulls out some eyeliner she had and began to smear it under her eyes.

"Your going down, and I don't care of that's okay with everyone! " She had announced in an aggressive tone of voice and laughed maniacally and started to build a large contraption.

"Suck on this!" She yelled out as she tore a rope holding on to a giant rock that was headed it's way towards Dawn and Jayson. Jayson pushed her out of the way and was able to avoid it by doing a limbo pose under it.

"Thanks for the assistance." Dawn thanked him. That was a bit to far and Jayson was ready to end this. He pulled out a Bean and cheese burrito and began to eat. This allowed him to gain "mana" and preform a "magic" attack. He couldn't directly attack Zoey with it due to the Gentleman's Oath, so he used it to get an edge on his next attack. He went up to Zoey, used his sphincter to propel himself two feet into the air and slashed downward with great force, breaking her shield and putting her down for good.

"Why have you done this? I though we were friends?" Zoey had let out before passing out. Now that she was dealt with they could enter the classroom.

They opened the door to see Sam and Owen fighting and clashing their honorary king staffs at each other.

"Give me the map you big cheating bag of donuts!" Sam insulted Owen.

"Your one to talk! Stop acting like I have it, you're the one who's hiding it!" Owen shouted back at Sam. They continued to bicker until they noticed the two standing at the door.

"Ah, my warriors help me smite this cheater so we can take the map back!" Owen had commanded his warriors who were standing at the door.

"No Jayson! You were with us first. You're on the wrong side. If you defeat this monster than i'll consider forgiving your traitorous ways." Sam tried to persuade him.

"If he doesn't want to side with the losers than allow him to fight for the winning side." Owen argued again. At this point everyone started to come into the classroom. They were all battered and angry with each other and started to seperate themselves on opposite sides of the room.

"Jayson, we introduced you to the game, how could you forget that. We were your first friends here. Just please come back with us." Zoey tried to convince him in a weak voice as she was being carried by Sierra and Cody due to her injuries.

"No, dont let them deceive you. This is the path towards good and you are now just discovering it." Dawn had held put her hand on his shoulder and was reassuring him he made the right choice.

That's right" Trent and the others were saying as they started bickering with the Starkans. Jayson was torn and didn't know who to side with once again . Everyone watched him try to make a decision, until he acted. He hit Sam, which made the Starkans grow very upset.

"You Jerk! I know you were a damned traitor!" Sam had yelled out and now was ready to take out the soldier he once trusted.

Jayson went first and used his back stabbing skill to disable Sam, he was immune and only took a little bit of damage. Sam now used his game guy skill, he pulled out a large mallet and began to try to smash Jayson with it. Jayson blocked some of the shots with it, but was still badly wounded. He eat some health potions to get his health up and continued to attack with a couple of dagger slashes.

"I'm tired of your petty games! I summon the wind waker!" Sam had said and began to pull out a silver looking rod and used it to summon giant gusts of winds. He planned to take out Jayson with this, but that wasn't the case. Jayson acted quick and used his bowels to deflect the large gusts of winds. The two were Locke at a stale mate as there winds were evenly matched. Jayson put a little more effort as he saw that Sam's winds were getting closer, he pushed harder and was able to consume his force and pushed Sam away against all the chairs in the room end in him and the battle.

"You under-estimate the Power of this warriors sphincter muscles." Owen had approached the knocked out king.

"Wow, Are you sure you didn't drop a sha-duece while doing that?" Lightning asked him.

"Quickly Jocks, search the desk of this traitor and bring me my map!"Owen commanded Tyler, DJ, Geoff, and Lightning. They went over to the desk and simply searched for it on the top and the bottom noticing something was off.

"Wait a sec, there is no inside." Tyler pointed out.

"Lightning's confused." Lightning announced

"Now that I think about it. The desks at these schools only have tabletops." DJ had told them noticing he was right.

"But..but Twitter said." Owen had mumbled astonished by the amount of idiocy he had now committed.

"Wait a minute. There's something written on this desk." Beth said starting to examine the desks.

"Who's desk is that?" Owen asked.

"That's...that's Harold's Desk." Zoey answered weakly.

"It says, Check my locker." Beth read off the desk.

All of them now stormed over to his locker, Paladin Australian began to resurrect Sam by feeding him some chocolate. All of them now saw Harold's locker wide open and ran past all the damage they had done to the school during their battles. Sam grabbed a laptop that was sticking out and it opened up a file called, "To the Losers of Salof!". The video showed Harold who was dressed in dark red robes with his hood on only exposing his chin.

"Greetings, Mortions and Starkans of Salof." Harold introduced himself holding a silver briefcase in his hand.

"Harold, he's got the case!" Sam had gasped in awe on how he had it.

"While you two factions have fought against each other. I did a little searching and found this bad boy, with the very helpful map that I was able to steal. I have built a kingdom powerful then your two combined. The solution to your demise was gifted to me from the heavens. Literally, it fell right out of the sky on my front yard." Harold explained while showing off some toxic waste from the incident. He then proceeded to pour it on a dead mouse he had and the mouse began to mutate and grow larger than usual.

"With this, I'll be able to grow an army of the dead and keep the secrets of the universe all to myself! Ha ha ha!" Harold began to laugh maniacally.

"Harold, but why?" Owen questioned why he would do this.

"I banished him from the land, and now he's all pissed off." Sam explained shortly.

"With both my army of teens and mutants and the Mystic Case, I will control the land and the fate of the World!" Harold once again laughed until a distant call for his name was heard.

"Harold, would the dark lord like a sandwich?" His mother called out in a sweet voice.

"Not now mom, I'm making a ruler of darkness video! Gosh!" He yelled at his mother.

"Remember the rules, that whoever wielded the case controlled the universe, and as my first deed, I denounce both kingdoms and strip both kings of all their powers. Ha ha ha." He laughed again and began to cough before the video shut down. They all stood there in silence until...

"Dammit!" Owen and Sam had said in unison with each other. All of the warriors, excluding the jocks who had more important things to do, went to Harold's house and knocked on his front door. His mother answered to about 8 angry teens wearing cosplay outfits.

"Can we speak to Harold, please?!" Sam had asked aggressively, but still trying to keep respect.

"Oh, he's outside playing with his little friends." Harold's mom said as they stormed through his house and into his backyard. He had built himself a tree house fort about 3 stories high. They yelled for him to which he came out from the very top.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Come and get it losers!" Harold yelled from his fortress.

"That's not fair you're banished from the Salof!" Sam yelled at him.

"No, I'm not!" Harold yelled back.

"Ya you are, you cheater! " Sam tried to argue with him.

"Army of Darkness, protect the fortress!" Harold announced an over 30 or more teens emerged from the structure and began to defend it. Alongside Harold was a familiar face that caught Zoey's attention.

"Mike?!" Zoey had loudly yelled and pointed at him as the others were shocked.

"At your disservice!" Mike yelled back at them in a dark an eerie voice.

"Mike, your on our side!" Sam yelled at him.

"It's Mal you peon! Plus, remember what I said about being no-one's side. Plus, there's a lot of value in this stupid case. That I could take advantage of." Mal yelled his plans of betrayal to them.

"Alright 'Mal', stop acting and smite that jerk." Sam yelled at Mal thinking he was Mike.

"Wait, he never told you did he? I always knew he wouldn't, he was to much of a coward to do so." Mal had said.

"Wait, never told us what?" Owen had questioned what he meant.

"Mike has MPD! Multiple Personality Disorder, how did you idiots not catch that when you first meet him! We all have separate minds, thoughts, memories, and desires. Now with Mike being gone, getting this thing is nothing but a cake walk, plus stabbing you peons in the back is fun too." Mal explained Mike's quark to them. They all looked astonished, except for Dawn who knew the whole time.

"With that being said, I'd love to invite you in to my fortress, but I'm afraid your too late!" Harold had said to the

"Too late? What do you mean?" They all said, until someone's phone started ringing. Sam answered his phone and started to speak.

"Hello? No, I don't know what time it is. Past Curfew! Grounded if I don't come back soon! Aw carp I gotta go." Sam hung up his phone and began to run home.

"It's past curfew! Oh man I'm gonna get it!" Cody said running home as well, while the other did the same.

Jayson walked home as well, but wasn't as worried knowing his parents would understand, like they always do. He walked in his house and saw his parents sitting on the couch again reading and watching TV.

"How's it going Champ?" His Father asked as his son silently came through the door and was unaffected by his question.

"Well that's an interesting outfit?" His father looked at what his son was wearing. It was just simple thief wardrobe, it nothing weird or anything.

"Well, just head on up to bed, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure you've got big plans with all your friends tomorrow, so you'll probably need all the rest you could get." His mother had told him. She had no idea.

He went straight into his room and crashed on his bed. He then began to drift off and was thinking of everything that had happened today.


	11. Chapter 9- Fashion

Chapter 9- Fashion

The Mornings were never the best form our silent hero, neither are they good for anyone. Jayson woke up in a puddle of his own drool, it was a common problem with him and costed him some precious bed sheets in the past. He realised that the school was still canceled, while these secret conspiracy agents try to wipe out the town to cover up these mutants, also while Harold uses them to protect this case that he still doesn't know what's inside. Things are even more exciting than the last 17 years of his life in the span of two days. Jayson got dressed and decided today should be his day off, no distraction, noenemies, just him and maybe some snacks. He walked to his front door, opened and walked out only to be greeted by Dawn, who of course was dressed in her attire while Jayson was wearing normal street cloths.

"There is a meeting in Mort Shire between the Mortions and Starkans to discuss urgent matters, and your presence is requested." Dawn told him as he raised his eyebrow and didn't want anything to do with them right now.

"Your aura reads that you are tired and very distraught right now, but this is extremely urgent. Just please come." Dawn had begged him and grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of Mort Shire. Man she has a tight grip, it's kind of unsettling. They had arrived at Owen's house and entered Mort Shire through his back door.

"Ah, good looks like mute number two has decided to grace us with his presence." Noah had sarcastically said setting up a projector on a small stage. There was about eight people sitting in lawn chairs waiting on the announcement, both Mortions and Starkans sitting not wanting to kill each other, for now. Jayson took his seat on an empty lawn chair next too Zoey and in between the two factions separating the two. Noah began the presentation he had set up and pulled through some slides of Harold's Fortress.

"Mortions and Starkans alike, a great evil has unfortunately descended upon us, and I was able to do a little research on it. Harold's Fortress is nearly four stories tall. So far, he has recruited 30 warriors across town and also holds those weird mutant things..." Noah began to explain until being interrupted by Owen and his constant giggling and whispering secrets to Beth.

"You have something to say King Gassy?" Noah snapped at Owen.

"No, no, I just that it was funny that Starkans can use PowerPoint in the middle ages." Owen giggled his response which annoyed Noah more. Sam walks up on to the stage and took over.

"This is serious. Harold's messing with something he cannot control. He has recruited many of our friends, including one of our best warriors." Sam stopped himself after hearing that which made all the Starkans look gloom, especially Zoey.

"So, I've come up with the conclusion that our two nations...must join forces." Sam had said, which made everyone gasp.

"No way! We do not team up with dirty Starkans!" Owen had objected.

"There's no way I can stand being on the same team as tubs over there." Noah said pointing to Owen who was scarfing down a bag of chips.

"Do you guys have a better idea?" Beth had yelled at the others.

"After what you guys did to us at the battle of Boney Island?! You think we'll ever trust you?!" Zoey had yelled and protested.

"Ya you tell her, Zoey!" Sierra agreed to what she said, while still clinging on to Cody who was terrified.

"B still apologizes for that. He does admit it was his fault." Dawn tried to peacefully calm everyone down.

"Oh, we're apologizing are we? How about you apologize for breaking the rule of using arcane fire magic!" Cody started to yell to start another heated debate.

Hey, that was the Starkan's rule not ours!" Trent yelled back at them.

"Join forces my butt. Only good Mortion is a dead one." Zoey had angrily said and crossed her arms and looked opposite of them.

"How about you suck my Mortion..." Trent was saying until being interrupted.

"Enough! All of this isn't going to matter if the whole world is taken over by Mutant Zombies. We saw what that green stuff does. If we don't stop Harold now there won't be a world to fight in." Sam had stopped the constant bicker between the two.

"Even if we join forces we don't have enough warriors." Noah began to poke holes in their plans.

"So we recruit more people. The Delinquents, the norms, and even the fashion club." Sam had offered another incentive. Everyone gasped and repeated the last faction.

"Dude, the fashion club will never play with us, remember what they said about our outfits?" Owen had said.

"Ya man, we can't convince them to do this." Trent agreed to Owen's statement.

"No, but maybe he can." Sam had said pointing to Jayson who was shocked by this announcement.

"He has a power we have yet to understand, he makes friends faster than anyone I know. He even made the Jocks play with us. If he can do that, he could probably get them to join." Sam had continued to praise him, while all eyes were pointed towards him.

"Getting the Jocks to join was pretty impressive, I'll give him that." Noah had added.

"Jayson, get them to join us, I'll deal with the others, everyone else return to your post and prepare for war!" Sam had raised everyone's spirit as every gave a loud "Ha-Za!" and returned to what they were doing before.

"I'll help you out. I feel like I owe this to our nation, plus I have to avenge Mike." Zoey had approached Jayson and offered to go with him, to which he agreed since she was his first friend plus she was a pretty good warrior. Before leaving Sam stopped the two.

"I forgot to tell you, one of their members hangs out in the park, so you should probably head there first." Sam had given them a location before heading out to talk to the others he plans to recruit. Zoey had guided Jayson to the park, since he really didn't know the layout to the town. There wasn't a lot of people there, considering there was no school or work for almost anyone, and there was no snowfall at all. They could see a couple fighting in the distance. The guy had an army jacket some army boots and slacks on and had a dog tag hanging from his neck. The girl was wearing a full track suit with sweater and sweatpants, she had short blonde hair and seemed very assertive.

"You're such a little girl sergeant Brickhouse?" The girl taunted the guy.

"Just because I had an 'accident' when the lights turned off in gym class, doesn't make me a girl Jo!" He had yelled back at the girl.

"Whatever you say Sir Leaks-a-lot." Jo continued to taunt.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Brick, Jo? He's so nice." Zoey defended Brick.

"Because, he's such a Wuss!" Jo had answered her question.

"So, i'm scared of the dark. That's what night vision goggles are for!" He began to get into another heated argument with Jo The two argued for quite sometime to which they were almost nose to nose. Eventually, Jayson began to separate the two by pushing them away from each other, Jo got upset by this.

"Hey! Who said you can keep away from captain whizz. Who are you anyway? Please don't tell me your part of those losers who play Dorks and Dungeons." Jo had questioned him, of course he just stood there and simply stared her down.

"A silent one huh? Maybe I could make you talk, that or scream." Jo had said while preparing to beat on Jayson, which had him engaged in an unnecessary battle. Like usual, Zoey and Jayson were on one side while Jo was on the other. She made the first move by punching and kicking Jayson, which did wound him a bit. Zoey made her move by shooting her blunt tip arrows at her, Jo snapped each one after catching them. Jayson set his dagger ablaze and threw it at Jo she got hit and was damaged by it and the fire. Jo made her move and threw a dumbbell she had at them, Zoey successfully dodged it, but Jayson was hit an went down making it 1v1. Zoey used her incredible acrobatic skills to gain higher ground on a tree, she proceeded to shoot an arrow from a distance and shoot Jo and she was down. After winning, Zoey helped Jayson on his feet as he was still a bit wobbly.

"You guys got lucky! Pitt, whatever I don't need this anyways." Jo had said and stormed off after defeated.

"Thanks for getting rid of her for me guys. Anyways, sorry you had to see me like that, you're new here aren't you. Name's Brick MacArthur! Got a name soldier?" Brick had introduced himself and beagn to asked for Jayson's name.

"He doesn't talk, but that's not important. Brick we need you to take us to 'them'." Zoey had skipped the introduction and cut right to the chase.

"Oh, I don't know if they would want to see you guys. But, I do owe you one for getting Jo off my back. Do you want to see them now?" Brick had asked, They both nodded.

"Ok, I have to bring you in secrecy so, you gotta put these on." Brick had said while pulling out blindfolds and giving it to them. They had no other choice and put them on, after Brick had to push them to a disclosed location somewhere in town, they went through what sounded like streets and through an elevator, before being stopped by Brick. He pulled off their blindfold to reveal a room set up almost like a court room with seats surrounding a podium. There were four girls sitting in the middle podium. The one on the top had blonde hair was wearing all pink, pink pants, pink top, and a pink necklace. One of the three below was also blonde, but she was wearing a blue bandana in her hair and had a red top under a brown one, and was wearing an orange skirt. The two beside her wear matching outfits even if one was bigger than the other and one was darker. They had black and white striped tops and wore pink shorts. Their hair was both black and had pigtails, like Zoey, but they were pulled up.

"Welcome to the 421st annual meeting of the fashion club." The girl on the top had announced the meeting.

"Excuse me uhh Dakota, I have an urgent manner to adress." Brick had cut into her announcement.

"The floor sees Brick MacArthur." One of the 'twins' called out.

"If the outfit matches, a messenger comes offering a request from they uh, *cough* nerds *nerds*. Brick had coughed the last part trying not to offend the two.

"Ewwww!" Everyone in the room called out.

What request do they ask from us?" Dakota asked him, but there was nothing heard in the room, but breathing.

"He doesn't really talk." Zoey had once again had to break the awkward silence.

"We have more important things to take care of anyway." The other blonde had ignored Brick's request.

"Like oh my god, yes! Did you see how Heather was wearing her outfit today." The skinnier twin had said.

"Like oh my god, Katie, Yes! It was hideous." The other said to her.

"Sadie, Katie would you zip it." Dakota had told them.

"Sorry." They both apologized in sync.

"Maybe, he could help us." Brick had suggested.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Dakota agreed.

"So, is Zelda going to help him too?" The blonde below Dakota had asked.

"My name is Zoey, Lindsey not Zelda or Zoel." Zoey had corrected her.

"Oooooooooooh. I don't get it." Lindsey had said.

"Nevermind." Zoey ended her conversation before having to explain more to her.

"Anyway if you want us to consider your request, you need to go on an inside job. People have been saying that there has been a love triangle going on at our school and we need to know who it is. It's simple, you go down to the school, go into the main office watch a couple of monitors and see what two people are being too friendly with each other. We have a list of all the official couples in the school and a yearbook to identify all the students. Come back with incriminating evidence and you have our word." Dakota explained to Jayson what they wanted in order to join them. Jayson couldn't believe he was doing this. Brick had to blindfold the two again and eventually brought them back to the park.

"Once you got what they want, just meet me back here and I'll take you to them again." Brick explained be for taking off.

"Well, looks like it's a breaking and entering in the school. So fun" Zoey had said sarcastically, Jayson sighed dreading every moment of this.


	12. Chapter 10- The Scandal

Chapter 10- The Scandal

The two went to the school and stood in front of the main gates. Wonder what it looks like during school hours? They were able to climb the gate and enter the into the main offices of the school. They opened the doors and made their way to the security room where there were active screens of live news feed. They could see the Jocks hanging out on the field again and some others casually chatting amongst themselves around the school yard, simply enjoying their day off at school for some reason. Zoey noticed video tapes in a box labeled by months and years.

"These must be the tapes from previous months. Where do we even began?" She said pulling the boxes on a desk and skimming through them.

"Well if we're gonna start, might as well start from the beginning. " She had said begining to pull out a tape labeled, "August 29th 2013", the first day of school. They skimmed through a couple tapes and went down the list of current couples trying to flag them down for suspicious activity with others. Jayson had noticed a couple of awkward scenes between Mike and Zoey, like them staring at each other for long periods of time, bumping into objects, like people or walls, while they were around each other, or making fools of themselves whenever they're in each other's presence. He laughed to himself, not trying to be seen or heard by Zoey, but she still could hear him and stared at him.

"Not. A. Word...or any giggling." She said looking annoyed and embarrassed by her previous actions. Amongst the goofiness of the two they could see a rather strange set of people that go on and off.

"Wait, that's Duncan and Gwen, but he's with Courtney. Hmm, this looks like just what we need for them." Zoey pointed at a guy with a green mohack and piercings, and a goth girl with dark clothing and blue streaks in her hair. She jotted down the two and recorded the two getting intimate with each other on a blank video tape.

"Ha, looks like we'll have a new set of warriors on our side in no time." Zoey had held the video tape high as that was going to grow their army to stop Harold.

"Woah, you're not going anywhere with that." A voice called out from behind them.

"Is that what your voice sounds like? It kinda sounds similar to..." Zoey cut herself and turned around to see the real source of the voice.

"Duncan!" She called out as he stood in the doorway, menacingly.

"I guess I should thank you for getting the evidence, so I can get rid of it before it gets out." Duncan had walked towards Zoey and grabbed the tape from her hands. He was about to pocket it until Jayson grabbed his hand and tried to grab the tape back.

"Who are you, kid? Doesn't matter just let go and I promise not to hurt you...to bad!" He said begining to start swinging punches at Jayson.

The two warriors got into their postions and prepared for battle with the delinquent. He made his first move on Jayson and grabbed him in a headlock, and punch him repeatedly. Jayson recovered and used the nearby trash as a weapon and threw the trash at him to gross him out, damaging him slightly more. Zoey used her rain of arrows on him which did some damage. He had collected himself from the multiple blows and lighted a small firecracker and threw it at them, it definitely damaged both of them. Jayson had the final blow and did a simple dagger dash and knocked out the delinquent. The two healed themselves while he was down. Jayson walked to him and grabbed the tape from his hands and was about to walk out until he was stopped.

"Woah woah, just hold on there man. I underestimated you, listen you dont need to reveal that about me." Duncan pleaded on the floor and Jayson was about to ignore them and walk out the door.

"I can help! I could find an even juicier love triangle, hell maybe even a love square if that exists. Just give me the tape and I'll look for them." Duncan had pulled himself up and held his hand out for the tape. Jayson didn't know whether to trust him or not. He looked over to Zoey to see what her call is.

"All on you. I'll agree to whatever you choose." She simply said not helping his decision making. He stalled for a bit and eventually made up his mind, and handed him the tape.

"Good, just let me look through the tapes for awhile." Duncan had said putting the tape in the trash can and began to skim through more tapes. They were there for a couple hours, at a point they considered that he was lying until.

"Here they are!"Duncan had said nudging the two and pointing towards the screen. It showed two people kiss in each other behind a staircase.

"Is that? No way!" Zoey simply said astonished at the sight.

"Yup, no one believed me, but here it is. No editing, no nothing all fresh. Now that I helped you I gotta get out of here, don't want to be seen witht he geeks anyways." Duncan was about to leave until Jayson stopped him. He nudged Zoey and showed her a note Sam had given him about the game.

"Really? Ok. He wants you to join our side."Zoey told Duncan, which he responded by hysterically laughing.

"No way man. I did what you wanted. Ain't nothing gonna make me join the nerds." He had insulted them again. Jayson blackmailed by trying to salvage the tape from the trash, until he was stopped by him again.

"Alright alright, fine. I'll play your stupid game. Here's my number, just call whenever you need me. I'm gonna destroy this thing before you ask for more." Duncan handed him a piece of paper with his number and began to snap the video tape in two and walked out of the security room.

"Wow, you're good. Come on let's get this back to the girls...and Brick." Zoey said and began to make her way out of the school. They went back to the park and saw Brick sitting on one of the benches fiddling with his phone.

"Oh, you guys are back. Let me take you to them. You know the drill." Brick said and began to blindfold the two again and led them to the disclosed location again. When they got there he took the blindfolds off.

"So so so! Did you get it?" Dakota got out of her chair and leaned on her podium in anticipation. Jayson pulled the tape out from his jacket and put it inside a nearby video player and played it on a t.v. screen. The video played out as it did back at the school, until a loud gasp was called out by everyone.

"Is that...Heather with...Justin!" Lindsay called out the two in the video.

"I thought she was with Alejandro?" Katie said to her BFFFL.

"Like OMG she is! Your so totally right Katie!" Sadie agreed with her.

"Nice work new kid, but we're not exactly done here yet. We need you to do one more little thing." Dakota had told him. Of course there was more.

"Now that we have this info, we need you to go to Heather's Party she's having later on. Most likely she's going to try to pull off this cheating in secrecy during it. So, we need you to catch her in the act and confirm this is an official thing. Don't want to give the public the wrong word." Dakota explained his next mission.

"Seems more like a Gossip club than a Fashion one." Zoey whispered over to Jayson.

"However, she doesn't know you...and she thinks that Zoey is a bit of a...loser" Dakota tried to put in light terms.

"Hey, I'm not a loser." Zoey backslashed at her.

"It's invitation only so, you're going to have to pose as Katie 'long distance' boyfriend." Dakota explained.

"Katie! You never told me that you had a boyfriend! " Sadie yelled out loud.

"OMG! Like...wait I don't." She questioned.

"That's the point, we are all gonna be there and the only way for him to get in is if he's close to one of us." Dakota explained to the others, as she said that she took one good look at him.

"You weren't exactly the most popular guy back in your old town were you?" She asked. He got offended but simply sighed knowing it was true.

"Those cloths aren't gonna do. There's only one thing to do." Dakota announced and the others started to grin and look at one another.

"Makeover!" They all yelled out except for Zoey and Jayson, even Brick.

"Well, this is a solo mission for you. Good luck." Zoey's patted him on the back and simply took off not wanting to have to deal with them. Jayson looked petrified and a little scared, this was not going to be good.


	13. Chapter 11- The Party

Chapter 11- The Party

By the time the girls and Brick finished with him, he wasn't exactly himself.

"Aw you look absolutely, adorable!" Lindsey squealed to the others. Jayson was wearing really tight skinny jeans, which constricted some important set of "kiwis". He wore a light red and white vertical striped long sleeve, it had to be vertical, because horizontal makes you look fat according to Dakota. Theh also covered his head with a red beanie and red tennis shoes to complete his outfit.

"Good, now you look presentable!" Dakota examined the job that they had completed, Jayson was not amused and you could see the look of uncertainty on his face.

"Now that that's out of the way. We have a party to get to Gals!" Dakota led the her fleat of fashionistas out the door and into one of Dakota's private limos. Throughout their trip to Heather's house, Dakota had planned out how to crack the two. She handed Jayson an expensive portable recording camera and instructed him to follow Heather and to record every moment. The five arrived in front of a mansion in the outside part of town. It was like something out of a movie, complete with front lawn water fountain and an array of exotic potted plants. How they were growing in the winter, was beyond comprehension.

"I know her house is a bit average, but that's just because she's part of the middle class people." Dakota told him as they were approaching the front door. There was music coming out from the inside the house, so this party already officially started. Dakota knocked on the door and everyone began to brush themselves and put on their last touch ups for the crowd. An asian girl with long black hair, a small red top, khaki short short, and sandals answered and looked a little annoyed at them.

"Oh, its just you. Dakota. Lindsey. Katie and Sadie. and...wait who are you?" Heather began to let people in until she Jayson and immediately stopped them.

"He's uhhh Katie's long distant boyfriend." Dakota explained as Katie acted mushy with Jayson. He was still irritated by the cloths they made him wear.

"Well...I'm not gonna say anything. Just get in." Heather forced them in and was eyeballing Jayson the whole time, it was kind of scary. The inside was more hectic than it sounded outside, people were everywhere. Jayson's social anxiety began to kick in, not only did he have claustrophobia, he never really went to popular parties back home. This was not a fun experience for him. A Hispanic guy came over to Heather and began to make himself comfortable with her. Kind of like the guy from the video, except it wasn't the same guy.

"Hey, Alejandro!" The others had greeted the hispanic man.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it. Oh, and it looks like you brought someone. What's your name amigo?" Alejandro wanted to introduce himself, but of course Jayson stood motionless and silent.

"It's Jayson, he doesn't talk much." Dakota butted in and introduced him.

"Ah nice to finally meet someone of the same nationality that isn't my family." Alejandro shook his hand, he seemed to friendly to be dating someone so cold hearted.

"Heather, Jayson was telling me how he finds your house so interesting. He wants to know if you'll show him around." Dakota asked Heather.

"I thought he doesn't speak?" Heather questioned her as she rasied her eyebrow.

"Well, he doesn't speak to people he just meet." Dakota had explained saving herself from her lie. Jayson pretended to be intrested in her house, but in reality could care less about anything other than keeping the girls happy so he could recruit them. Heather seemed happy hesitant at first.

"I guess, I mean this party kinda sucks and the people in my living room are just god awful. Just try not to slow me down, guy." Heather began to go up her massive foyer staircase. The girls were about to take Alejandro to the main room until he stopped Jayson be for he could follow.

"If you try to do anything funny with my amor, you'll regret coming here at all. Got it Amigo?" Alejandro threatened him s he began to squeeze his wrist tight. In fear, Jayson quickly nodded and Alejandro released hik from his grip and continued to follow the other girls. Jayson rubbed his wrist and saw they were red. Guess it explains how they got together.

"You coming or what?" Heather had calls out from the top of the staircase. He nodded and ran up the stairs to catch up to her. She showed him her rooms, the multiple multimedia rooms, all 4 of her bathrooms, and her personal library.

"and this is the pool, its so small I told my parents they should have expanded it." She showed off her massive pool as Jayson awed over the socks and how clear it was. He walked up to it and kneeled down in front of it and saw his reflection and began to play around in it. After splashing his hand in the water for awhile, he noticed that Heather had left him and was completely alone. He took this chance to go look for her and began to record her behavior. He pulled out the camera that Dakota gave him and began to look for Heather. It was hard to look for hee especially since everyone was being loud in her party room on the inside. He figured that she'd be in her rolm fooling around with one of those boys, so he made his way towards there. One his way up there he could here a voice coming from another room not to far away and thought it could be her. He crept up against the door and slowly began to open it. He saw a man talking to his computer, most likely chatting on web cams. He had blackish grey hair, a pink shirt and some blue shorts. It was probably her father.

"When exactly do you plan on detonating these things?" He said to his computer.

"Probably tomorrow, the details of this operation are still underway and unspecified. We planted a small chip detonation chip inside some poor local, whenever he says the key word, Ka-Boom!" A familiar voice spoke out from the computer. It was that Mclean guy from the power plant.

"Chris, are you an idiot? He could be saying this word all the time and all our hard work could be lost!" The man grew worried.

"Relax, it's more of a phrase, and it's something someone would never say anyways. Once we get him to say it then we'll bury this whole mutant dilemma, along with this stupid town and then you could use the demolition spot to build the dumb country club you wanted." Mclean had explained more of his sinister plot. Jayson had been getting their whole conversation on video and was about to leave before being spotted.

"What the? Hey kid!" The man had called out once he noticed he was not alone in the room. Jayson ignored him and ran towards the party to lose himself in the crowd. Dakota noticed him running and stopped him.

"Did you do it? Did you get it? Please tell me you got it." Dakota grabbed his collar forcefully and questioned him, he was out of breath and nodded no and wanted to tell her that they needed to leave but he couldn't.

"Well, out with it man!" She began to shake him as he tried to escape her grasp.

"Everyone! You all need to leave. One of you have invaded my personal quarters and now all of you need to leave!" The man announced and began to look through the crowd for Jayson. Jayson grabbed Dakota and pulls her outside.

"Was that you who did that?" She asked him and grew angry that she didn't have her evidence. Je was out of breath from trying to avoid to avoid Heather's father and tried to show her the video, until they heard some ruckus from inside. They made their way inside and could see the man in the vidoe running with his cloths from Alejandro in nothing, but his underwear.

"Hey, you think you could do that to my girlfriend and get away with it?! Alejandro had chased the man through Heather's foyer. He stopped Alejandro and prepared to fight.

"If were were gonna fight you can't hit the face, or the neck, hands, legs, feet, knees, or anything in the chestal region." He began to point at all the places he announced.

"Well, I can agree, never the face. Although I will destroy everything else!" Alejandro grew angry.

"Go stop it! We don't want them making each other ugly do we?" Katie began to push Jayson towards the fight.

"Why is Justin almost naked?" Lindsey questioned the others. Jayson was pushed towards the middle of each other.

"So, did you do something to my girlfriend as well?" Alejandro lifted Jayson by his collar intk the air.

"I'm not gonna let this little pipsquek get in the middle of this." Justin began to throw threats at Jayson as well.

"I'll agree with you here, but once he's down we go back to fight in each other." Alejandro made a temporary truce with Justin and were about to attack Jayson, until he kicked Alejandro's privates to go escape his grasp.

"Oh, it is definitely on amigo!" Alejandro grasped his crotch and was getting ready to stand up and fight. Jayson pulled out his dagger from his pocket and initiated battle. Justin made the first move and threw his shoes at him which was not very affective. Once Alejandro recovered he had now did the same to Jayson, which stunned him greatly. Justin now went in to simply punch him while he was down. Jayson recovered and ate some snacks he had to recover the health he had lost. He now decided to test his new skill out and pulled out a carton of rotten eggs he had been keeping for awhile and chucked them at the two. They both were hit and immediately grossed out by the attack allowing more damage. Alejandro threw some chili peppers he had which burned Jayson greatly. Justin passed out from being grossed out and was now unconscious, Alejandro didn't look that great eithier. This was his chance, Jayson used another skill, lighting his dagger on fire and throwing it at Alejandro which finally ended their battle. Everyone was amazed that he knocked out both of the most popular and strongest guys in school. Heather's father heard the commotion and saw Jayson standing over their unconscious bodies.

"Stop right there!" The man called out. Jayson pulled out the four girls and commanded them to get to the limo.

"But wait, I never got to see how hot I looked!" Lindsey calls out as Jayson pushed her into the limo. He commanded the limo driver to drive off before the Heather's father could catch up.

"Well aren't you like a total party pooper." Sadie had crossed her arms and looked irritated.

"Like a total party pooper. I think we need a break up." Katie agreed with her friend. Jayson grew annoyed at that statement, due to the fact they were never together.

"Well, even if you didn't catch them in the action. We still have this video of you kicking both of their butts anyway. We are in your debt and will fight in the game that you want us too." Dakota had announced and all the other girls agreed. They all gave their numbers to him and dropped him off in from of Mort Shire. With them at their side they have a better chance at going up against Harold now. Hopefully, Sam recruited the others like he said he would.


	14. Chapter 12- A Journey Awaits

Chapter 12- A Journey Awaits!

Jayson entered the "mystical portal" to Mort Shire, aka Owen's fence leading to his backyard.

Everyone was busy getting ready for the assault on Harold's Fortress soon to be upon them B was playing around silently with new mechanics and weapons, Dawn was meditating, Beth and Trent were training with training dummies scattered around, Noah gathered upon his knowledge with some old battle strategy books, Sierra was cradling Cody around, and Owen was sitting on his thrown eating chips overlooking everyone.

"Ah you returned, did you fail?" Noah smart mouthed at the new kid. He simply whipped out a small piece of paper with number and names on them and handed them to Owen.

"He did it." Owen simply overlooked at the numbers of all the girls, and Brick. Everyone was in awe at how he was able to do this. Jayson wondered where Zoey and Sam were and if they completed at getting the two factions they needed.

"They're both at the school." Dawn answered the question in his mind not breaking her meditating state. She smiled knowing it was directed to him.

"He's been gone ever since you have, and no word was heard since. It's best you go and see how they're doing. I would worry more about Sam though, since he does have those Delinquents." She informed him even more. So, it was more questing hunting then. He made his way out of Mort Shire and back to the school, hopefully for the last time. He heard some music playing from the center of the school and followed the source of it. He peaked to make sure he wanted seen lurking the school while it's closed, he saw four silhouettes in the center gazebo of the school all standing laughing and pointing at the flag pole. Jayson looked up to see what they were laughing at and sure enough it was Sam, hanging, by his underwear, on top of the flagpole.

"Jayson! I...uhh kinda need your help." Sam yelled from atop hanging from his underpants. Jayson went over and started to pull on the rope holding onto the flags and Sam's boxers.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" A familiar voice called out.

"I think that's enough anyways just let him release him." A female's voice told the other. Jayson turned around to see who it was. The four of them revealed themselves out of the shadows of the gazebo. One of them was Duncan and the other was Alejandro who was still recovering from his injuries. The other the goth girl from the video. The other was a orange haired kid wearing a white tank top and blue pants.

"You were always the boring one, Gwen." The orange haired kid said in a Naselly voice said to the goth.

"Cram it Scott!" She protested to him.

"Oh no! Not you again! Both Duncan and Alejandro both yelled out.

"How can you already hate this Puney kid if I've never seen before." Scott asked them others.

"Well think about it. They always try to pick fights with everyone, even if they are new. I'm suprised have he was able to kick both of your butts." Gwen explained and giggled a bit at her last statement.

"How do you know about it?!" They both asked nervously.

" The bruises and cuts. Plus, I saw the video of him beating the crud out of you and Justin." Gwen explained more as they both grew annoyed and crossed their arms.

"Well, I bet I could take him." Scott held his head up as he gloated.

"If I made you call out uncle when I had you in a head lock there is no way you could take him on." She brought hik down as he let out an angry grunt. During this, Jayson was as getting ready at letting Sam down until being interupted.

"Woah, not so fast new kid." Duncan had stood in front of him and stopped him from cutting the ropes. Jayson grew annoyed and threatened to pull out his dagger as a threat to stay away.

"Before you let game child up there..." Duncan was beginning to aske for something.

"It's Game Guy!" Sam corrected from the skys.

"Whatever, you need to do something for us." He tried to ask for more. Jayson knew he could easily blackmail him again and tried to go for the pole again.

"Look, I know I still owe you from earlier and you still want me to play your dumb game, but my friends can join in too as long as you do this. I mean that is what the geek up ther wanted isn't it?" Duncan explained softly so the other didn't hear.

"Ok, We have a seriously problem involving the school, and us being the best possible students ever want to fix it. Although what we need is something not attainable in Canada. It is only available in the South." Duncan began to explain and everyone gasped when hearing about the South.

"The supplies are available in the great state of New Jersey, to get there is to go South, south, south and more south." He handed out direction.

"Once you get there, i'll tell you what you need and once you've returned with it, then we'll agree to your demands." Duncan ended his instructions.

"Agree to what?" Alejandro asked holding the bandages on his arms.

"Nothing! Get the stuff and we'll let your friend down. Simple" Duncan concluded. Jayson was still upset on how he wanted him to do more for him , but he knew that their alliance was important to Sam, so he agreed. He took off out of the school grounds preparing his long journey.

"Oh that's cool. I'll just hang here I guess heh heh." Sam called out from the top of the flag pole.

_*Sorry I've been gone and for this being so short. I promise more to come very soon. I just wanted to update for the people who still care about this. Hopefully you enjoyed!*_


	15. Chapter 13- The Great USA!

Chapter 13- The Great U.S.A!

How is it possible to get to New Jersey from Canada? It's not like they're borderline and right next to each other. Just go South! Were the thoughts going through Jayson's mind as he was about to enter the outer forest of the town. There were 3 possible solutions, one Mike could drive him, wait! He's evil now so that's out. Two, he could ask his parents, nope! Thye would never let him leave back to the states. Three, he could walk who knows how many miles and return with the stuff in probably early spring next year just when the town has been freshly destroyed. This is a serious dilemma. Jayson entered the forest and it was already a labyrinth. Leading one way would eventually lead back to where he was early, it was a mess. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and sudden movement throughout the trees. He prepared himself for a battle and pulled out a silver dagger dagger had upgraded. The creature seemed to get closer and Jayson saw were it had hidden, in a nearby bush. He was ready to strike it in order to avoid a pointless battle. He moved closer and closer until a red mist had emerged and pounced on Jayson. He was pinned down by someone and assumed this was the end until a familiar voice called out.

"Oh, Thank god it's just you!" She said to him. Jayson opened his eyes and he saw a certain red head holding him down. He was relieved thay it wasn't a crazy homeless person or worse, but also annoyed thay she was still holding him down as if he was a threat. He simplied stared at her commanding her to release him.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just, Dawn had read that you were headed through the forest, so I figured to help you on whatever you need." Zoey explained how she ended up there as she release her grip and lifted him up off the ground.

"So, Jersey huh? Shouldn't take to long, we just have to keep going Sorth!" She eagerly said going that certain direction. Just go South?! There is no way it would just take...

"There! The border is just up ahead!" Zoey yelled out pointing to a Military command post. Border? Sure enough, above the post read "New Jersey" and included an entrance and gate. This is illogical! New Jersey is nowhere near Canada to be Border buddies.

"Yo, where do you little Mounties think your going!" A military soldier with a spray tan and heavy Jersey accent had called out from the entrance.

"Oh man, I forgot we need a passport in order to enter the states. I don't have one, do you?" Zoey mentioned and grew worried. She doesn't know. That he's from the states, no one does. He immediately thought to himself.

"Well? Do yous got a passport or not pasty and friend?" He had put out his hand and demanded it.

"Well, you see we're just need to..." Zoey tried to come up with an excuse until Jayson pulled out an American citizenship card and handed it to the guard. He scanned at and his eyes grew wide as he looked over it.

"Well, sorry for the mistake buddy. Just go on through, Citizen!" He opened the gate and allowed them entrance.

"Wait, you came from the states? But, your not fat and cocky like everyone else here?" Zoey had asked which earned her a look of disapproval from Jayson as they entered the great nation of America. It was just how they would imagine it. Spray tan shops and locally owned shops all around. McDonald's on every corner and other fast food joints everywhere.

"Wow! This is exactly how I imagined it! It's so...American." Zoey had marveled at the sight of freedom. Just as she was sight see a man in a trench coat had approached the two oddly dressed teens.

"Did Duncan sent you?" The man in a raspy and old voice slurred out the question. They figured this was it and Jayson nodded yes towards the man.

"Well I got the supplies, but I need a favor first." He asked the two. Of course you do.

"I'm gonna need you and your uhhh...strangely dressed girlfriend..."

"Not together." Zoey quickly corrected him.

"Whatever! Anyways, this place is not all glitz and glamor you know. This state holds alot of dark secrets, and that includes the competition between my products." The man began to explain.

"and what is your 'product' exactly?" Zoey asked.

"Does it matter! I need you to get rid of the other schmucks trying to compete with me. Do that simple task and the supplies are yours. Free of charge!" The man had explained his plan. Beats paying for an unknown product just for the delinquents to join us. They were in.

"Alrighty, It's just around the corner from here. It looks like a small black building. Once you've destroyed their supplies, just return to me and these bad boys are yours." He told the two. They walks away as soon as he finished explaining his plot.

"Wel he was creepy." Zoey whispered to Jayson when they had entered a safe distance away from him. They poked their heads on the street corner to get a look at the building. Small, black, eerie looking. Yup, this was it! The two walked through the alleyway behind the building to enter through the back. Sure enough there were two spray tanned guards watching the back entrance. The guards have spotted them.

"Woah woah, where in the H are you two going? Cause it ain't in here that's for damn sure." One the guards had shouted at them.

"Looks like there's no way around this battle." Zoey nudged him and pulled out her bow. She made her first hit by hitting the guard with one of her arrows. Jayson followed by slashing his dagger at one of them also. The two guards had brought out spray tan bottles and sprayed them which had stunned the both of them leaving them vulnerable to attacks. The two guards punched and curb stomped the helpless Jayson and knocked him out. Zoey was bearly able to stand. She brought a revive 'potion' in the form of a smelly gym sock. Who's it was is still out of the question, but one whiff of it got Jayson up back on his feet. She continued with her attack by using her rain of arrows ability on them causing a lot of damage on them. Jayson had wondered if they had spray tans then they had to have been weak to water damage right? So he got some of the water balloons in his satchel and threw two at each guard. They're tans washed off instantly leaving them embarrassed and shameful.

"Ehh man, that ain't cool you never do that to a Jersey kid. Whag about the Jersey rule?" One of the guards had said before taking off to go tan himself up again. They now had access to the building and went inside. The back door lead to a large supply of items that were hidden in boxes, along with an overweight man with a red jacket who was taking inventory of them. The man took sight of the two and figured that they had come to get rid of him. They got their weapons ready until.

"Wait!" He called out and held his hands up in surrender.

"I know who sent you. But, you two are on the wrong side!" He pleaded still holding his hands up.

"Look mister we're just here for supplies we could care less about what side we're on." Zoey had said and continued was about to 'get rid' of him.

"Supplies? Well, if you get rid of that sleazy street rat, I could double whatever he's offering" The man offered them. That would look better for the delinquents and have them recruited for sure. Jayson nodded and shook the man's hand in agreement.

"Good, just scare him off into leaving Jersey and come back for your reward." The man had told them as they left. Thus back and forth thing is seriously annoying. They made their way back to the sleazy street merchant in his cloak.

"Did you do it? Is he gone?" The man asked in his raspy voice. The two held their weapons behind their backs and nodded.

"Ah good, now let me just get your..." The man began to shuffle through boxes in the alleyway and pulled out a broken bottle and pointed towards them.

"Ah ha! You little thief! You tried to double cross me!" The man yep out them still holding out the bottle towards them.

"He's a thief. I'm a huntswoman." Zoey corrected like earlier.

"Shut up! You what happens to traitors in Jersey? They sleep with the fishes." The man had told them and striked Jayson commencing battle. His broken bottle was gross plus it was jagged so it leaves Jayson bleeding and disgusted, that was bad.

"Here drink this!" Zoey yelled as she tossed him a cold bottle of water. He drank and stopped bleeding and was no grossed out anymore. How was this possible? Anyway, Jayson thought of another skill he could try using a smoke and mirrors technique. He popped a smoke on the floor and had summoned four duplicates of himself, even if some of them were different nationalities than him. They all took a swift slash at the man and he was heavily wounded. Three arrows from Zoey's bow put him down and left him sleeping. There hopefully now they can get out of this manipulating, shady, and backstabbing country. They made it back to the building and brought a piece of his cloak as proof.

"There, now can we get what we came for." Zoey said tossing the cloth fragment at the overweight man.

"Nice, a deals a deal. The two boxes are here just take them an leave." The man had pointed them out and was about to leave.

"Wait! You look familiar. Have a seen you before?" Zoey asked him. He turned arounf and took off the blue beanie with a yellow puffball on it and held it in his hands.

"I'm just a simple man from Colorado, who just wants people to respect my authority." He said and put his beanie back on his well groomed brown hair and took off leaving the two confused. They grabbed the supplies and headed back to the border. Hopefully these goods would be able to be transported back to Canada. They passed the guard easily and he simply looked st them take the boxes back to their country.

"Too much freedom for ya? Can't say I blame you?" The guard simply said as he saw the two leave off into the distance. They walked back into to town after a whopping ten minutes of non-stop walking went back to where he came from. The delinquents said them coming with more supplies than they expected.

"Wow kid you are good!" Duncan had approached him taking the boxes out of his hands.

"That's double from what we expected." Gwen had said also amazed by the outcome.

"I could of done that." Alejandro had shrugged and said under his voice.

"Ya you could of won the fight against him to, but you didn't." Gwen told him as the other laughed, even Sam who was still hanging from his underpants.

"Nice work, i'll let soft serve down now!" Scott told him as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut the rope holding Sam, which made him slam face first on the ground. Jayson and Zoey helped their king up and he quickly brushed it off.

"Wait that wasn't all you promised." Sam spoke up and pointed at the four.

"And what else did I say?" Duncan turned around eerily and questioned him.

"You have to fight by our side and storm Harold's Fortress!" He commanded them.

"Harold, that dweeb? If I get to punk on that twig than sure we'll fight." Duncan and the others agreed, even Alejandro who was still a little butt hurt.

"We have a forces! did you recruit the fashion club?" Sam asked Jayson, to which he nodded yes.

"Good, back to Mort Shire. We'll assemble the troops and prepare for the final assualt!" Sam yelled as the three had ran back to the kingdom.


	16. Chapter 14- Assualt on Harold's Keep

Chapter 14- Assualt on Harold's Keep

The three had entered Mort Shire and were being watched by everyone. Mostly at Sam though because a ripped part of his underwear were having from the back of his cape and everyone could see. Sam hopped on stage and beagn to rally everyone.

"Everyone listen up! The Fashion Club has agreed to fight by our side!" Sam had informed the kingdom.

"Huzaaah!" All of them chanted, except for B and Jayson for obvious reasons.

"The Delinquents and other followers are standing by to fight as well my lord!" Noah had said fiddling with his phone to get ready to call them.

"The time to talk is nigh! Let us invade the fortress of darkness!" Owen had commanded everyone out of his backyard and onto the streets. Noah began to rally the troops and told them to meet in front of Harold's house.

Everyone has now gathered on the street in front of the traitor's home. His fortress towered the residency and overlapped the scene. Over 50 warriors have gathered to fight against the traitor all prepared with custom made armor, even the Fashion Club and Delinquents, just with more of a twist. Sam and Owen were at the front of the crowd and paced together think of final words to say to their army.

"Today we are no longer Starkans or Mortions! Today... we fight as one!" Owen began the speech to all of them.

"What happens today will be sang about on YouTube for days to come!" Sam continued off to where own left off. The army had cheered and roared upon hearing thier leaders.

"Let us lay waste to this fortress with the courage of Dragons! Let us dwell this dungeons with swords and sorcery!" Sam had amped up his crowd even more.

"Let's do all the magic stuff with the wizards and junk!" Lindsey had yelled out from the crowd as everyone grew quiet upon hearing this.

"That's...good Lindsey just uhhh keel to yourself in there." Sam had told her as she nodded yes to him.

"Armies of Justice! Prepare yourselfs! Ready!? And...let's beat up Harold!" Sam commanded his fleet into Harold's front door and into his backyard. There was a moat and draw bridge that had lifted up to avoid entry into the fortress. His army were at the gates as well and prepared for the invasion as well. The two armies clashed and all out war had brooken loose. Nearly all the teens in town were there along with some from outside and maybe some people in middle school for some reason. The fighters of Salof stuck together in order to get to Harold be for anyone else can. The draw bridge was still in th way and had now way around it. Jayson noticed a fire lamp next to the wooden draw bridge. He instructed Zoey to break the glass covering on it to expose the fire. She shoot the lamp and was able to break the glass surrounding it. Jayson tried to use Dragonshout in order to ignite the fire and create a giant explosion to lower the bridge, but it was out of range and impossible.

"Let me do this Jayson!" Owen had appraoched the bridge and proceeded to fart into his cupped hand and threw the gas towards the fire and completed detonated it and allowed the draw bridge to collapse and let everyone in.

"That was gross, but it did let us in!" Zoey had plugged her nose as they stormed the fortress.

"Yes, Cup a Spell never fails! Now onward! Jayson you and Zoey storm the inside! The rest of will meet back at the top so we can get rid of Harold once and for all!" Owen had commanded as they all climb the tower to get rid of the enemies on the outside surrounding it. The two encountered a room full of enemies and used their surroundings in order to get around them. They entered another room that had two giant cow looking mutants in cages and a missing cage going down the center. A ladder to the next floor revealed a door way that possibly lead to Harold's thrown room.

"Look at these poor creatures. They have no idea who they are and what their doing. It's wrong and degrading!" Zoey had looks at the mutants in horror and was mortified. Just as she did the light leading to the next room grew dim and the two looked to see why.

"I think you and these creatures are about to be come a lot more 'intimate'." A dark eeire silhouette had told them and began to laugh maniacally.

"Is that..." Zoey questioned until she found her answer. There he stood the dark mage Mal who had improvised his cloak and hood to all black to match his cruelty.

"I think this is where you and your little brigade fail. Just let me open the gates to these cages and..." Mal began to open thr cages to the mutants extremely slowly. Just as this was happening Sam had approached a nearby boarded up window and tried to break it.

"Jayson over here!" Sam calls out from outside the room. Jayson and Zoey took note of him and saw that they couldn't get to him to open the window.

"Holding on I have an idea!" Sam had said and tossed a match next to th window to start a fire. Jayson knew what he was trying to do.

"Cup a Spell!" Sam instructed him. Jayson cupped his Han and placed it on his butt. He proceeded to fart into it and threw it at the open flame near Sam's window. bursting it open.

"Quickly, use Dragonshout to burst open the gate open next to Beth!" Sam had told him as he pointed to another nearby gat to where Beth was trying to get in. Mal was still letting g th gates upon very slowly.

"Stupid Gate! Can't you go any faster!" Mal began to yell at the machine.

Jayson usee th powers of his any muscles to bust ops the gate holding back Beth and the four began to assualt on Mal. Beth and Sam began to try and hold him down because they were closer to him. They were able to secure him, but only for a small amount of time.

"Zoey take the shot! Hurry!" Sam had commanded her. She drew out her bow and began to aim at the dark mage who was trying to break free. She stalled for a moment and drew down her bow in shame. Mal broke from both their grips and tossed them off the second floor they were on.

"Zoey, what happened?!" Beth questioned her.

"I...I couldn't do it. Everytime I look at him all I could see is Mike. I just keep seeing him." She said in shame.

"Mike's gone! For good you inconsistent, gullible, little girl! He's trapped in my subconscious along with the other idiots in our head. There is no way he is breaking free neither you or your pleas will bring him out!" Mal stsrted monologueing, until being knocked out by a darker force that had bumped the back of his head.

"Eww, That cloak does not suit you buddy." Dakota had stood on top of his body with a 2x4 and was dressed like a princess.

"Ah the fair maiden Dakota!" Sam smiled at the sight of her.

"and your gracious scholar lord!" Noah had too him as he entered the room with her and the others. Sierra and Cody let down latter for the rest of them to climb. As soon as all of them had made to the top. Zoey grabbed a hold of Mike's unconscious body and held it dear.

"We have to help him." Zoey had said caressing his hair and dark face.

"His aura is dark, but it's not just one. The rest are uncertain and scared. I'm assuming that is the rest of his personalities who are trapped in there." Dawn had placed her hand on his head and read his aura.

"There is no time we have to get Harold before he escapes." Trent had informed everyone and tried to rush into the rest of the room.

"Have you no honor? No man left behind." Sam had grabbed hold of the bard before he could leave. They all wondered who they were going to save their warrior from completely imprisonment.

"I have an idea, but I have no idea if it will work?" Noah had come up with a plan.

"What is it?" Zoey asked in anticipation.

"I read about books that teach you tricks about enter in peoples minds. If two of us voulnteers including preform this ritual and they could bust Mike and his personalities out of his prison and defeat Mal." Noah explained to everyone.

"I'll go, I feel like I owe this to him." Zoey had stood up.

"That and you like him." Cody began to tease her as she gave him they look.

"Oh Codykins! You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?" Sierra grabbed hold of the small teen and crushed his chest.

"Ya ya sure just put me down!" Cody pleaded.

"Okay there's one. Anyone else? Anyone want to do this?" Noah aske around sounding sarcastic as always. Jayson stood up and rasied his hand to voulnteer.

"Well arn't you the silent hero." Noah had mocked him for being silent again.

"Come let's get this done." Sam had said as they were about to begin.

"Alri gh you two lay down head to head with Mike. I'm gonna put you in trance that should allow all of your minds to interlock with each other allowing you to venture in each other's minds. Dawn will monitor your heart rate and mind incase anything goes bad." Noah explained important information to them. Thye followed his instructions and began to lay head tl head with Mike in order to preform this.

"Let your mind ease. Empty it. You are on a cloud a nice soft cloud without a care in the world. Drift in your sleep allow yourself to drift off." Noah had whispered softly and soothingly to them as they drifted into a deep slumber.


	17. Chapter 15- The Warrior's Thoughts

Chapter 15- The Warrior's Thoughts

Both of the warriors were out cold in the real world, but were alive in well in their dreamscape. They both arose from in a bright white room with simple furniture and basic room design.

"W...Where are we?" Zoey began rubbing rubbing her head and looking around at the bland room. Jayson also got up and realized where he was. They were both inside his mind. He always kept his to thought clean and never had any mental problems or traumatic events in his life, so his mind was as simple as it could be, nothing too exciting.

"Geez this place sucks. It's all boring." Zoey began to look around the room and seen if there were any useful items.

On the outside, everyone watched as the three were layed down and head to head asleep. Dawn would occasionally walk up to each one of them and feel where they were and if they were ok.

"So? Where are they now Mind reader?" Noah asked as sassy as always.

"Zoey's aura is completely vacant, and Mike's Aura hasn't changed since the last time I read his aura. On the other hand, Jayson's aura is more crowded then usual, they must be in his thoughts. Dawn told the others as they watched the lifeless bodies in suspense.

"Is there anyway they could hop to Mike's mind or something?" Sam asked.

"There is they have to travel to limbo and find the passage way into Mike's subconscious. Though getting out of Jayson's might be a challenge." Dawn explained.

"I can only imagine all the thoughts that are stuck in his mute little head." Dakota had grown worried for someone's well being for once.

On the inside, they both find a giant door in the room reading "EXIT." in neon lights.

"I assume we don't need to be here so let's get out while we still have time." Zoey told him and opened the door. They both entered a realm that has never been encountered by any living being. Limbo. It was foggy and held many wandering spirts who are trying to find their way to the great beyond.

"This place sure is creepy." Zoey had tip-toed around cautiously not wanting to do anything rash. While making their way around the vacant place a familiar voice started to project itself.

"Zoey? Jayson? Do you hear me?" Dawn's voice began to be heard, but her body was no where to be found.

"Dawn? Is that you? Where are you? Where are we?" Zoey began to question.

"Oh good you two are ok. You two are in Limbo, a place where the lost spirits try to find a way out, and for those who are brain dead." Dawn's voice explained.

"But we are neither." Zoey grew worried.

"Yes, but one of your minds was able to enter and now you two have to find a way into Mike's subconscious before you two are stuck their and your bodies begin to die." Dawn explained more before going quiet.

"Wait how do we know where it is? Dawn? Looks like we're on our own." Zoey had yelled out to her voice and realized she was gone. They both wondered the dark abyss and lifeless place. They noticed alot of doors and gateways in which they could enter, although the wrong one could lead them to place which would kill them in the real world.

"Guy's I know where the gateway is?" Dawn's voice began to project again.

"Where!?" Zoey yelled in excitement just wanting to get out of this place.

"See where you are now?" Dawn asked them.

"Ya." Zoey responded.

"Go left."

"Ya."

"Right"

"Uh huh."

"Down."

"Ok."

"Down Again."

"Got it."

"And it should be right in front of you." Dawn finished her guidance as the two turned around to see a giant heaven like gateway leading to Mike's subconscious.

"Oh, thanks Dawn!" Zoey thanked her event though she was gone. The two entered into the gateway and behold they have entered a place that looked like the top of a brain with a skull marrow ceiling and Cerebellum floor. They were intrigued but also disgusted at the same time.

"Aw, the floors all sticky." Zoey complained as some of the brain matter got stuck on her warrior boots. The place was like a prison and there were things on lock down, probably Mal's doing.

"Hey, you two!" An old man voice had called out to them. They could see Chester sitting by a booth with shackles on his leg keeping him from going anywhere.

"Mike!" Zoey screeched in excitement and tried to hug the personality until he put his hand out and rejected it.

"I'm not Mike you ninnie! It's Chester, and you two have to get out of this place or you will surely die." Chester had warned them.

"But, we can't leave until we free you and the others." Zoey had told him.

"Heh, good luck. If you whippersnappers are going you are going to meet up with Svetlana and Vito first, they'll lead you to Manitoba who will lead you to where Mike and Mal are." Cheeter explained to them. They took off without a hitch and began looking for Svetlana and Vito. They can across a stage with closed curtains along with Svetlana sitting on a rock she was shackled to, sculpting sculptures out of butter.

"Svetlana muzt be zeeing things, cause that almost looks like..." Svetlana told herself as the two began to star at the two approach.

"Yes, we finally found you!" Zoey had told her

"So you two are real! Oh joy!" Svetlana was excited but couldn't do anything on the count of being shackled.

"We're here to bust all of you guys out, but we were told that Vito was supposed to be here." Zoey explained why they were there. Just as she finished the curtains from the stage opened and Vito was sitting on a similar rock, but was holding a puppet version of Mal.

"oh no." Svetlana told them as they caught sight of Vito.

"Hey Mal." Vito began to put on a comedy act with the puppet.

"Yes Vito?" He had said talk I through the doll.

"How does a dog smell with no nose?"

"Terrible." Vito had finished his joke. Mike's subconscious was quiet, not even an awkward cricket sound was heard.

"Yo, this is comedy gold! Come on!" Vito began to grow angry and realised that there two mlre audience members than usual.

"Y...you two don't belong here, how in th..."

"Some lucid dreaming or something. The point is we need to get to Mal and Mike so we can free all of you." Zoey cut him off and explained what this purpose.

"Why on earth would you do that? If he gets control then none of us get any free time at all." Vito began to protest.

"But, don't you hate being shackled?" Zoey tried to convince.

"Of course I do pasty! But, i'd rather be shackled then have bean pole running around controlling everything and trying to hide us!" Vito grew even angrier.

"Look maybe if we let you out first you could talk to Mike how you feel and hw could reconsider." Zoey told him. He thought it over and had a sly grin on his face.

"Alright Red, you got yourself a deal!" Vito had agreed to her. Jayson went up to his shackles and shattered them with his dagger. Vito jumped off his rock and beagn to move around and stretch to avoid cramping from sitting all day. He had a vile smile and turned around to face the two.

"Heh, you fell for the Vito's clever...and sexy, trap. There is no way i'm letting you two free that little dweeb. I want to be the one in control!" Vito had explained and beagn to laugh like an evil villain.

The battle had commenced and the first shot was fired by Vito. He went up and kicked Jayson in the groin, stunning him. Zoey used a "cure potion" disguised as an ordinary bottle of water and gave it to Jayson to take it out of his stun mode. Zoey proceeded to shot three arrows at him which only did slightly damage. Vito pulled hair gel and slick his hair back which gave him double the armor he already had making him twice as difficult. He then tried to stun Zoey by kicking her groin, but she was only damaged and was immune to the stun effect. Jayson drank a "speed potion" or a Starbucks bottled coffee, and now was able to strike twice. He lit one of his wooden dagger ablaze and threw it Vito's hair which took down his armor and left him burning. He then slashed him with his daggers which brought his wealth down low. Zoey finished him off by kicking his groin like he did to both of them. He went down fast after the finishing blow.

"Alright alright! Just please leave me and my kiwis alone you jerks!" A defeated Vito was on the floor holding on to his crotch.

"Serves you right." Svetlana had sassed at him for betraying them.

"Where is Manitoba?" Zoey had pulled him up by his shark toothed necklace and threatened to hurt him.

"H...he's over by the towers gate. Just please no more pasty." Vito had stuttered while telling them. They looks over the horizon and saw an eeire looking tower in the distance. They headed for it and before you know it they had saw the gate to it. They see Manitoba and a campsite along with him using his roping skills on something in the air.

"Manitoba! What are you?" Zoey had questioned what he was doing.

"Sheila? Oh I'm just doing my job." Manitoba began to grab what looked like a cloud and hold it above the fire.

"and that what be?" She questioned.

"See these little suckers? These are Mike's dreams, my job is to get rid of them so he can never enjoy them again." Manitoba explained to her.

"Well that's not very nice." She told him. The dream he was holding began to manifest itself and showed what it really was. It was a dream about Mike and Zoey kissing in the rain. Zoey was surprised by the and could see the red through her pasty skin. Jayson rolled his eyes and simplied found it cliche and overused of a concept. Manitoba ignored the two and threw the dream in the fire and it evaporated into ash.

"Woah! Why would you do that?!" Zoey grew upset at his actions.

"Sorry Sheila, but a jobs a job even if it don't pay and I hate the boss." Manitoba told her and began to wrangle up more dreams to burn.

"Nevermind that we came to set you all free! We just need help getting into this so called tower." Zoey had told Manitoba.

"Wel the boss leaves his keys right there cause technically he is the only one that can move around this whole place. But since you two dingos are here might as well go get yourself killed."Manitoba points to a little booth next to the gate and they see keys hanging to get inside.

"Well we appreciate your 'kind' words but we really need to hurry." She told him as they went into the booth.

The took the keys from inside and opened the gate they went inside the tower and saw the long spiral of stairs going up to the tower. It took them quite awhile to climb them, but behold they did. They were tired and were crawling into the thrown room of the tower. They saw silhouette sitting in the chair and a eeire dark laugh was throughout the room.

"Well, well looks who come to save tou now Mikey boy, it's your gullible girlfriend and 'the choosen one'." Mal had gotten uo from his thrown and approached the tired and weak warriors. He pulled the sheet off a cage and revealed Mike to be in th cage only unconscious and asleep.

"Mike!" Zoey weakly called out and went over to the cage. Mal had pulled out a sword from nearby and talk off the cloak he was wearing.

"You two idiots are keeping me from waking so I can go steal that stupid case for myself." Mal began to approach Jayson with his blade.

"We will never let you use the powers of the case!" Zoey weakly said clinging onto Mike's cage.

"Oh dont give me that role playing crap. Do you know the value of what's in that case? Millions! and not letting you or your chubby leaders get their hands on it." Mal had given his speech about his plans ans striked Jayson down. Jayson was alone on this battle due to his partner being to weak. Mal had made a vertical slice and his jagged blade made Jayson bleed. Jayson used a bottle of water to remove his bleeding effect. Jayson used his backstabbing skill to lower some of Mal's defenses, But it wasn't enough. Mal had channeled his inner power and began to summon other beings.

"Why fight one Mal when you can fight five?" Mal had said and had clone himself. They all proceeded to attack Jayson and had left the poor soul weak as possible.

He eat some snack foods to be in his health back up slightly and was ready to continue. He remembered that he had a bouncy ball in his pocket that his little sister gave him. He pulled it out and tossed it at one of the Mals. It beagn to voice around hitting all the fake Mals, vaporizing them only leaving the real one. Mal had pulled out a giant wheel and began to spin it to see what his fate would be. It landed on a heart a black heart. Mal began to hover and beams light came down on Jayson and drained all the energy he had, all of it went to Mal. Jayson was weak and ready to give in, until.

"Loo...looks like you need help." Zoey had told him and began to stand by his side in almost as bad shape as he was. She gave him some more snack foods fo bring his health up. She proceeded to use her rain of arrows ability on Mal, he was affected greatly and left bleeding. Jayson now began to use his pickpocket ability and lighted a smoke bomb to distract him, he continued to go behind him and search for interesting things in his pocket. Jayson pulled out a sharp looking dagger and slashed Mal woth it before taking it for himself. Mal had brought out the wheel to deal with the two, but while it was spinning Jayson summoned all his bowel powers and Dragonshout to interrupt the process and disgust Mal. Mal was now vomiting from the smell which left him vulnerable. Jayson pulled the dagger he stole and gave Mal the finishing blow, leaving him weak on the floor.

"No. No! This can't be. It was my time! I wanted it to be my time!" Mal had slammed his fists on the floor and threw a fit. Jayson grabbed the keys from his pocket and opened Mike's cage and dragged him out. Zoey proceeded to grab Mal by his collar and threw him in the same cage that Mike was in.

"You're right about one thing. It is your time!" Zoey had told him and slammed the door in his face. Jayson had gotten down on one knee and began to examine Mike. Jayson pulled out a "revive potion" and waved it in front of his face. Mike jumped up at the horrible smell and looked arounf to see what it was.

"Wait? Where am I? how are? what?" Mike grew confused on the sight of the two in his subconscious. He turned around to see Mal in his cage.

"Wait you guys did that?" Mike had pointed at Mal who was trying to get out of the cage.

"Yup." Zoey simplied responded.

"Wow, you guys are awesome!" Mike had exclaimed happily and gave them a group hug. Jayson pulled himself away only leaving the two. They pulled apart and noticed it was only them two. They stared at each other with red across their cheeks. Jayson grinned at this knowing he was responsible for this. Just as the two were about to lean in a bright light had shinned on them a blur began to emerge.

The three warriors began to awake from their slumber and everyone was in shock and awe.

"So? Did you do it?" Sam had asked them as they got up and massaged their heads.

"I...I think so..." Zoey had asked in hopes as they all began to stare at Mike to see if it was him or not.

"What are you all staring at? Where are we? and what am I wearing?" Mike had asked them in his normal dorky voice. Everyone cheered knowing their friend and ally had returned. The others helped them to their feets. Zoey began to squeel like a little school girl and let her emotion get the best of her. She grabbed Mike's face and had given him the biggest and longest kiss any of them had ever seen. All of them were in shock and didn't know how to respawn. Sam quickly reacted and began to pull them apart. Both of them were red as tomatoes and little bit loved dazed.

"You two will have the time to do whatever you want later, but for now we have a traitor to deal with it." Sam had told them as he beagn to walk into Harold's thrown room.

"Wait what traitor?" Mike had asked as he was still confused at what was going on. All of the warriors began to he's into Harold's room and were about to embark on their final battle.


	18. Chapter 16- The Final Encounter

Chapter 16- The Final Encounter

The Fighters of Salof entered into the room and saw Harold sitting on his thrown wearing his ruler of darkness robes and staff rather than his normal mage outfit and holding on to the mystic case.

"Fools! You thought you can conquer the fortress of darkness." Harold had emerged from his thrown and walked over to a barrel of toxic waste with a handle and tube leading to an unknown object covered by sheets.

"Harold, back away from that stuff." Trent had warned him from a distance not wanting to get close.

"Oh, but I have yet to complete my army! You have come to witness the true power of darkness." Harold grabbed the handle to the toxic goo and was ready to release it.

"Harold you have no idea what that stuff is!" Sam also shouted from a distance and tried to warn him.

"Ya huh, it's Green salsa from a Paco's restaurant they're building in the new mall. It says it right here see." Harold tried to convince them and pointed to a taped on label on the barrel that read "Paco's Green Salsa" on it.

"Dude, that's not Green salsa." Trent told him.

"Then why'd does it say it right here." Harold tried to argue with him.

"It leaked from the power plant Harold. It's toxic goo!" Think about it, since when does Paco's have green salsa, dude." Owen tried to reason with him.

"Actually, since about a year ago." Beth was heard from the back of the group.

"What?" Owen had asked in astonishment.

"Paco's has green salsa now." Cody had added which suprised Owen.

"No way." Owen denied it.

"Ya, i've always gotten green salsa on my spicy bean burrito." Noah joined the conversation.

"No, in the packets. They just started putting them in packets." Beth corrected him.

"W...wait what? How did I miss this? I literally eat there everyday!" Owen was suprised and angry at the same time. The group argued for awhile and got side tracked until Harold decided to end it.

"Haha, I don't seem so foolish now do I?" Harold laughed at their expense.

"That doesn't mean that you have green salsa, idiot." Sam had insulted him.

"Ya, Harold. Why do you think that stuffs glowing?" Trent argued.

"Maybe beacuse of the three varieties of chillies peppers." Harold dropped his evil dark master act and said it in his geeky voice.

"Just give the case!" Sam had told him trying to end this without a fight.

"Or what you'll beat me up? Ha ha i've got another surprise for you!" Harold returned ro his evil ways and pulled off the sheets to the unknown objects from earlier. A small teen boy with a blue beanie, gray sweater, shaggy brown hair, and geeky physical was tied to a chair and wanted to break free.

"eh, what goin on man?" The boy asked while wiggling around to get free.

"Ezekiel? Why do you need him?" Zoey asked suprised at the boy in the chair.

"Eww he's so poorly dressed. It should be a crime." Dakota added.

"Oh you'll see." Harold had twisted the knob which released the goo through the plastic tube.

"What is that stuff, eh?" Ezekiel began to grow frightened as the stuff got closer to him. It began to splash on him and was now drowning in it. Harold stopped the goo from pour in to see the results.

Ezekiel started acting strange, first his hair fell out and his beanie melted on the surface of his head. His cloths began to look tattered and were ripped. He began to snarl and he broke free of his chair and got down on all fours. He crawled around and was fully mutated and undead at the same time. All of them except Jayson screamed in surprise at this.

"Get him, Jayson!" Sam commanded him as he hid behind the crowd.

"Kill." Harold commanded the creature as he returned to watch the battle from his thron.

The battle has begun and Jayson has the first move. He used his fire dagger ability to cause some damage, it was extremely weak though. Zeke is used his acid spit on him and it nearly burnt out his armor. Jayson ate some snack foods to keep his health up so he wouldn't lose this, he proceeded to try simple dagger slashes to see if they would work. Zeke went up and clawed at him which Jayson blocked. Jayson went to back stab Zeke and was able to cause bleeding damage and stun on top of the fire damage he had before. Since zeke was stunned his turn was skipped was skipped only causing damage to him from all his debuffs. Jayson was able to go again and used the ranged bow that he had to fire shot at him from a distance. Zeke still had alot of health so this fight was far from over. Harold saw that his creation was in tough and decided to intervene.

"Look like you could use some help." Harold pulled out a squirt gun full of toxic goo and squirts it at Zeke, he immediately stopped burning, bleeding, was brought out his stun, and his armor had doubled.

"Hey you can't intervene like that!" Sam tried to argue.

"I have the case I could do whatever I want." Harold sat back down on his throne and enjoyed the rest of the fight.

Zeke had howled in a high pitch that damaged Jayson and brought down his PP. He got up and drank a "power potion" or mountain dew to bring his PP up so he can use his ablities. He went to back stab Zeke again and successfully brought down all his armor. Zeke used his acid spit again, but was blocked this time. Harold grew tired of the constant back and forth and decided he was done.

"Enough of this!" Harold said as hit pulled out a bottle of gasoline and put a paper towel in the bottle and lit it and threw it at Zeke. Zeke was on fire and began to crawl around frantically.

"Burn them, burn them all!" Harold chanted. He was running toward Jayson and was prepared to set him ablaze. Jayson acted quick and pointed his butt at the burning freak. He sucked some air, let it rumbled, and released. His Dragonshout resulted in a big explosion which pushed everyone down. There was dust and smoke everywhere. After it had died down Zeke was on the floor, charred and unconscious from the fire and explosion. Harold was astonished and frightened that he was defeated and the others were after him. He tried to get away and leave, but Jayson chased him and pushed him towards the other's way. The others got up from the blast and Sam approached the defeated Harold.

"Your eon of terror is over ruler of darkness." Sam had said pushing closer of the edge of his tower.

"Uh, you know what i'm not playing anymore." Harold said against the railing and was trying to get out of it.

"You have broken the rules of the case, and for that I banish thee. I banish thee... from the great nation of Salof!" Sam had said and kicked Harold off the top of his fortress. He screamed on his way down, and was able to grab an edge of the fortress to save himself. He didn't have a good enough grip and slipped and fell to the ground, all that was heard was a grunt and a loud crunch. The others rejoiced at the defeat of the tyrant.

"We did it, guys!" Zoey had celebrated.

"That was awesome. You did it. Your noble quest is at an end. And for all your deeds, and all the time you put into to this. I nearby dub you King of Salof! Congratulations." Sam had announced and took off the crown that he was wearing and placed it on his head. Everyone applauded at their new king and praised him as well. Jayson was overwhelmed and for the first time in a long while, he was happy. He smiled and gladly waved to the others as they gave him hugs and pats on the back.

"Quickly, let's get the case safely back to the kingdom to use if for the good of..." Dawn had told the others, but was cut off by search lights emerging and the sound of helicopters. Ropes stsrted to fall down from the ceiling and soldiers rolled down on them and Pointe their weapons at all of them. They all put their hands up to avoid getting hurt by them.

"We got him..we have the child!" One of the soldiers talked into his walkie talkie and reported to his superior.

"Child? What child?" Sam questioned but did not get a response.

Mclean and other soldiers began to emerge from the entrance of the throne room and he picked up the case.

"So it really is you? You just can't stop being a throne in our behind." Mclean held the case and began to speak to them.

"Careful, he has the case!" Sam had pushed everyone back as Mclean began to approach them.

"How does this guy know you Jayson?" Zoey asked in confusion.

"Seriously gus what is going on?" Mike asked as he was still wondering where they were and what they were doing.

"I'll just tell you later." Zoey had approached him and simply patted his back as reassurance.

"Jayson? Is that what you told them your name was? Why don't you tell them your real name? Nedra." Mclean had revealed his real name to the others.

"Nedra?" Sam rasied his eyebrow and questioned Jayson as he started to get nervous and sweat.

"You thought you could escape us again? wiggle your way out of America and crest another identity for yourself. Well, that's not how the real world works buddy." Mclean began to go on and on.

"Look, that case belongs to the kingdom of Salof so just give it back." Trent tried to recover it, but was held back by the soldiers who cocked their weapons and were ready to fire.

"Kingdom of Salof? Kids, what's going on is way bigger than you know. This isn't the first time we had to cover up something from the public. You see, in 1947 a UFO crashed in Roswell, New Mexico..." Mclean was about to go on with a long and unnecessary monologue.

"Oh brother, spare us." Owen had moaned and complained not wanting to hear.

"Hold on a sec, A UFO crashed in New Mexico, and a new government agency was born to investigate the paranormal. Our agency..." Mclean went on.

"Can we skip this?" Sam had asked.

"Oh, but you dont want to skip. Ever heard of the werewolf rampage of '96?" Mclean asked them, but they nodded no.

"That's right! That is because we cover up any conspiracy others would describe as illogical. We had done our job well for the last 50 years, until we got a call about an explosion in California." Mclean began to explain as Jayson grew even more worried.

"You sees this wasn't an ordinary explosion, there was no explosive residue or metal scraps to indicate that it was a bomb. The explosion was caused by your little friend over there." Mclean pointed at Jayson as the others were suspicious except for, Dawn who picked up on his secret earlier.

"The explosion was caused by you little friend's anus! After coming into contact with a match flame when he went into the bathroom of Chipotle, he leveled half of a city block and took over 15 innocent bystanders with president ordered us to rechreive the child so we can harness the powers of his bowels before our enemies could, but he slipped through our hands." Mclean began to explain more.

"Wait, the American government wants him for his farts?" Owen questioned.

"That's dumb." Noah added.

"Don't you see whay kind of powers he could own. He could be sent out to war and completely inanilate everything in his way. The Canadian government contacted me to cover up your little power plant incident, but upon coming to this little town we had gotten word that you and your family had escaped here, but you can never truly escape from your past." Mclean went on. Jayson was ashamed and embarrassed that his only friends knew of his dark past.

"Time to stop resisting and come with us, Nedra. Use you gift for your country!"

"Is he really still talking?" Noah sassed and asked wanting him to shut up.

"You see,..."

"Ugh." They all grunted in announce.

"Are we so different you and I, Nedra? We are both ordered to do what others tell us. You have more power than any other teenager that i've ever come across, but yet all you seem to care about is this? It must be very important, what does it do?" Mclean held up the case and began to examine it.

"Whoever wields the case, weilds the secrets of the universe." Sam quickly said.

"Ya, stupid." Cody added.

"Controls the... then that means I wouldn't have to do what I was told anymore. I could..." Mclean realised this and grew an evil grin on his face. He began to laugh and held the case up to the soldiers, and they all feared it.

"Stand back, back I say! I could do anything I want! I no longer need you 'New Kid'. Ha ha!" Mclean maniacally laughed and pranced out of the room. The others ignored the soldiers and ran after him. He was outside flailing the case around and didn't know what he was doing.

"Damn thing. How does it work? Show me how it works!" He held the case up to the teens' faces.

"Pfft, yeah right." Sam had rejected. Mclean rubbed his chin and began to think.

"Nedra, why should we be on the opposite side? Join me Nedra. Rule by my side, and you can have this all to yourself." Mclean tried to bribe him, but he wouldn't budge, he stood by his friends, and they accepted him.

"You underestimate the character of the fighters of Salof. What binds is more then that relic." Sam had approached him and gloated.

"And you fail to recognize the character of our alliance." Owen began to add in.

"and that friendship means more to any of us, even more than the Mystic Case." Zoey had concluded as they all stood proudly next to each other. All except for Dakota who happily seperated from the group and headed over to Mclean.

"Uh, princess where are you going?" Sam had questioned her as she walked over. Dakota went to Mclean and pulled the case from his hands and held it above her head and laughed evilly.

"*Gasp* Princess Dakota!" They all were surprised by her betrayal.

"I'm glad one of you has some sence." Mclean was pleased at this betrayal.

"You'd sell us all out?" Owen asked in astonishment.

"But...but why Dakota?" Sam asked as he was heart broken.

"Because, she is the true ruler of the case." A voice had projected itself from afar. Out from the background came out, Morgan Freeman to explain the tale of the Mystic Case.

"Morgan Freeman?" Mike had asked in confusion.

"You see years long ago, The princess had a slight obsession with sailor moon, one that had grown to great proportion. She had almost every merchandise that one fan could own. All the DVDs, toys, decorations, etc. However, there was one thing that she needed for her collection to be truly complete. The famous sailor moon brooch that would finally make her complete. Her father took this in consideration and was able to order it on Amazon for her as a birthday present, but the package was lost and saw was the million dollar brooch. Until, people went out to find it lost in it's aluminum cased packaging and created Maps to were it was. Maps that Sa m was able to get his hands on and creat this whole game out of it. But now the case belongs to it's real owner, Because Dakota is true heir to the Mystic Case." Morgan Freeman had explained the mythos behind this whole.

"Wow, that's actually pretty lame." Noah had added.

"Hold on, how come everytime something confusing and convoluted needs explaining you show up Mr. Freeman?" Trent asked as he was about to leave.

"Because everytime I show up and explain something, I earn a freckle." Morgan Freeman explained as a tiny shimmer appeared on his face and left another freckle.

"and now i'm off! Later!" Dakota blew them a kiss and began to escape.

"Princess Dakota come back here!" Sam had yelled as he began to chase her. Everyone began to follow and were ready to encounter the betrayer.


	19. Chapter 17- Betrayal Within

Chapter 17- Betrayal Within

All of the heros had followed Sam's lead and ended up at a giant platform at the very top of Harold's Forests. They all stood side by side with each other, while Dakota and Mclean were on the opposite side of them.

"Give us the Case, Dakota. You don't wanna go down like this." Dam had reached out to her.

"No! Screw you guys. What is rightfully mine stays with me!" She said and opened the case and held the brooch in her hand. She gazed at the Brooch made from 26 Karon Gold and Diamonds that her father had specifically ordered for her. She pinned it on her chest and began to twirl around.

"Wait, does that mean that..." Owen had questioned before being interupted.

"Yes, Dakota is to technically, a Japanese princess." Sam simply said as the others gasped at this news. Dakota continued to dance around like a giddy school girl and show off her brooch to the world.

"Yes! Go Princess Dakota!" Mclean commanded her as she began to strike the warriors. Looks like the final battle was against a hateful ally, again.

Jayson went up to protect his friends, and subjects. Mike also decided to help him out by stepping up to the challenge.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I owe this to you guys for not being there the whole way with all of you." Mike told him as he pulled out his shield and sword to prepare for battle.

"Use your rainbow attack, Princess Dakota!" Mclean commanded her. She began to lock her arms around her and began to create a colorful orb. She then forced all the energy towards Jayson and gave him quite a beating. Jayson began his strike by using the back stab on her to lower her defenses, and it actually worked for once. Mike had used Svetlana's healing touch on Jayson to get his health up. He then proceeded to use his sword and shields to attack the rich heiress/ Japanese princess. She seemed to be weaken, but used her "Kawaii Kuteness" to heal herself slightly. She continued to pull out her phone and feverishly text the two to spam their phones. The ammount of messages was to much and had short circuited bot Mike's and Jayson's phone which zapped the both of them and did alot of damage. Jayson went up and simply slashed her to lower her health, Mike proceeded to do the same and with his final attack the princess was down. She lays on the floor weak and helpless, but lifted her head up to see the others.

"It's all over Dakota, Jayson is too powerful for you!" Sam had exclaimed at the disabled princess. She seemed we eakily and helpless but gathered up all the strength she had and lifted herself off the ground. She quietly walked away fro. the group and pulled a small vail from her dress out and uncorked the top.

"What's she doing?" Zoey had wondered and looked at the green vail.

"No Dakota don't drink that!" Sam had tried to reason with her but was unsuccessful. She fixed the brooch on her chest and pushed the case out of her way so it wouldn't bother her. She then began to down the green liquid and smashed the vial on the ground shattering it. Her body froze and both her arms her locked outwords. First her hair began to fall out, just like Zeke's, then she began to grow to a monstrous size. Her skin color changed to orang and began to grow spikes all over her body. Her skin also seemed rotten as well. A new set of hair also grew back, but was green, shorter and spiky. With the following transformations her dress began to rip as well, but left the brooch intact. She let out a monstrous roar that shook the entire fortress and broke nearby windows.

"Ah, it's Japanese Zombie Princess Dakotazoid!" Cody screamed at them and ran behind cover. Sierra also went to go follow him to keep him safe.

"Ya, I did not sign up for this, so later." Noah had said as B and Beth agreed with him and both left the group in terror. Four warriors down and only left Former King Sam, Huntswoman Zoey, Shapeshifter Mike, Wizard King Owen, Enchantress Dawn, The Bard Trent, and of course King Jayson to fight off the creature. Dakotazoid noticed the seven standing in fear and pounced at them in order to stop them. Jayson commanded all of them tonmove out of they so he couls deal with her on his own, Mike once again stood by his side to help. The others watched as they set up for the final true battle.

"This is it King Jayson, The final battle! Your buddies stand with you! I'll just stand over here." Sam had announced from a safe distance.

Jayson went up first and had used his new ability and pulled out a box of kitchen knives, he began to fling them one by one at the creature bring chunks of her armor down as well. He ended it by throwing the display box at her face bring in more armor down. Mike used Vito's strength to get a couple of good hit on her.

"Hit them with the Zombie Vomit!" Mclean commanded the creature from the background. She began to hold her mouth and spat out projectile vomit wads at the warriors. They blocked them, but were still greatly damaged. Jayson gave Mike a health potion and Svetlana used her healing touch on him to heal on another. Jayson used his back stab to enable more bleeding damage then before, and was successful. Mike had used his shield assualt and charged at her with his shield causing more damage.

"I've had enough of this! Charge these fools!" Mclean yelled at her and the beast began to charge at the two with great speed and force.

"Not today, creature!" Mike had gotten in front of his friends and stopped her charge with his shield. The two were using their strengths to overwhelm one another. It looked like Mike was losing, but with power of his strength, those of his personalities, he over conquered the beast and sent it back to it's standing spot. The force wounded his arm and left him incapable to fight.

"Ow! I think I hurt my arm!" Mike yelled out in pain. Zoey went over and pulled him off the floor and lead him to the rest of the group.

"You ease up, i've got this." She told him and kissed his cheek before going to stand and fight side by side with Jayson.

"Let's do this!" Zoey yelled out and was ready to fight. Jayson led and used his dagger slashes to keep lowering her health until she was down. Zoey also used her simple arrows to do the same.

"Use you rainbow attack!" Mclean lead the beast. She used the same rainbow attack, but a mutated and more powerful one than earlier. Jayson figured she was weak and went with a large dagger stab as his finishing blow. The stab was so great it dropped the mighty Dakotazoid to her knees.

"Oh my! I think they defeated her!" Dawn had watched as she went down.

"You Mon... oh wait she's back." Sam had shouted and noticed that the Dakotazoid had gotten back up and was even stronger than before.

"Drink your goo Dakotazoid! You'll be invincible!" Mclean told her. She pulled out another vial and began to chug it down.

"Oh no you don't!" Zoey had yelled and shot her arrow at the vial destroying it and releasing the grow she wasn't able to drink. Zoey went to shoot more arrows, but noticed it was her last one.

"Guys, I'm out of arrows, I can't fight!" She annoying need to the others. Dawn went up and decide it was her turn.

"Looks like you could use peace and reasoning." She had levitated her way to Jayson's side as Zoey went to go aid the wounded Shapeshifter. Jayson's defenses were down and the next attack could put him down for good.

"Allow me." Dawn had said and began to feed him natural tea made from all organic ingredients that brought up his defenses and attacks. Jayson used the flaming dagger ability to cause bleeding and fire affects on her. Dawn used her nature call ability to summon the animals of mother earth. There were deers, birds, rabbits, and other friendly creatures by her side.

"Creatures of mother earth, we must eliminate this threat to the earth and save your homes." She told the creatures as they grew angry and ferocious. They all began to attack the Dakotazoid and greatly reduced her health.

"Call upon your mutant subjects!" Mclean had commanded. She began to howl and called upon different races of mutant zombies by her side.

"Oh those poor creatures." Dawn had said and felt sorry for them. They all started to attack them, but dawn began to read the aura and soothed the beasts with a song. She began to lead them away from the battlefield and the others. Owen began to step in when Dawn had let with the creatures. She shortly returned and looked tired.

"That took all the force I had. You must continue this fight without me." Dawn had said and began to meditate next to the others.

"Well look guess it's my turn." Owen announced as he started fighting alongside Jayson. Owen had pulled down his shorts slightly to reveal his bare butt. He then pulled out a flammable air freshener and lighten match and used his 'magic' to creat a giant flamethrower that damaged the Dakotazoid. Jayson continued by doing more dagger slashes. Dakotazoid used her rainbow attack again and damaged both of them greatly. Owen pulled out a health potion and was able to eat it twice because of his ability. Owen pulled out a small little coconut with a face painted on it and grass hair.

"Go get em, Mister Coconut!" Owen had said to the fruit and threw it at Dakota and lowered her armor. Jayson went in for the kill again and was able to bring the beast down again. However, Because that seemed to easy she once again got back up and healed all the way again.

"Use your roar to blow these fools away!" Mclean commanded. She roared loudly and the sonic pulse was approaching the two.

"I got this dude." Owen had said and pulled out the air freshener and lighter and farted again to fight off the pulse. It was a back and forth battle, but Owen was able to over come it, but the explosion from the battle overcame him and left him unable to fight. The others pulled him out of the fighting area and Trent stepped in his place.

"This battle could use some Bardic tunes." Trent had announced as he stepped in. Jayson was low on PP and was unable to preform anymore ablities.

"I got you bro." Trent had told him and pulled out an electric guitar. He stemmed the power cord and brought up both his and Jayson's PP levels. Jayson used his back stab skill to cause bleeding affect and lower defenses. Trent used his song out the unsettling stomach on Dakotazoid. She vomited mutant chunks and was stunned for awhile. Jayson used the kitchen knife ability to bring down more armor and health. Trent went up and bashed her head with his guitar which damaged her. After she broke out of her stun mode, she got back on her feet.

"Summon your beautiful Zombie Unicorn!" Mclean had told Dakotazoid. She beagn to sing an u settling song and a horse galloping was heard. A unicorn with rotten flesh began to charge at the boys. Trent got ready and held his guitar like a baseball bat. As soon as it came close he smacked the Unicorn woth his guitar and hit it out of existence, it also broke his guitar in the process.

"Damn, My guitar!" Without it i'm powerless." He said and walked over to the others. Sam figuered all his friends had fought by the kings side, that he would to as well.

"Dammit I guess we'll have to end it. No matter how hot she is." Sam had took Trent's place. Sam started off by using his rally power up and boosted Jayson's attack and abilities. Sam went first and drank gleeful to use his hammer bros ability. He could see only pixels and pulled out a hammer and imagined Dakotazoid as a gaint beast holding the princess hostage. He banged her with the hammer and broke the handle on her head. Jayson used his multiple warrior ability and summoned five Jaysons to attack her from each side. She was on the edge of defeat and used her projectile zombie vomit as a last resort. They blocked every shot. Sam had gottne up to her and finished her with multiple hit of his kingly staff. The Dakotazoid was down, again. But once again gotten up and was instantly healed again. Sam and Jayson fell back knowing that fighting her was completely a waste of time. They all gathered to gather and tried to muster up a last resort.

"She doesn't stay dead we can't beat her." Trent had told the others.

"Dude we're screwed." Sam had lost all hope and thought thsi was the end for them.

"No! There is one way. We're gonna have to break the gentleman's code!" Owen had announced as all the guys gasped leaving Dawn and Zoey in confusion.

"What?! Owen, you can't possibly mean?" Sam was confused and thought what he was talking about was false.

"What other choice do we have, Sam?" Owen argued with him.

"King Jayson, remember long ago I made swear an oath to never fart on a woman's face. I am now asking you to break that oath." Owen had told him.

"He's right it's our only chance." Trent agreed.

"Fart on Princess Dakota's face, Jayson! Do it!" Owen commanded him as he, Mike, and Sam sneaked behind her to try and hold her down. The three ambushed Dakotazoid from behind and held the monstrous beast down only long enough for the job to be done.

"Now, King Jayson. Fart on her face!" Owen said as he struggled to keep her down.

"What about the Gentleman's oath?" Mclean had said and was terrified at what was about to happen. The others saw as Jayson went up to approach the held down monster Jayson promised himself that the power of his anus was to only be used to help others. He knew that this was the only way to save the town from these pointed his rear end right at Dakotazoid's face, took in a deep breath both from his mouth and his butt. He let the gas rumble in his stomach for as long as he could and let it go. As soon as the gas made contact with her face a white flash of light began to emerge and spread through out the town. Everything that was turned into a mutant zombie was now back to normal, animals, humans, inanimate objects all cured. Everyone looked at themselves and celebrated that they were finally cured.

"We're...We're cured." A civilian had said as he inspected his body.

"We're all better now daddy." A little boy had said to his father.

"That's right son. A brave hero must have farted on a Princess' face." The father told his son. The battle was over and the Fighters of Salof finally had the Mystic Case and all it's secrets.

*Later that Night."

The town began to rebuild and repaired all the damage the power plant and the mutants had caused throughout the community. The town decided to build a new power plant and right next to it a mega shopping mall tat would open early next year. The town certain lyrics had alot to do before everything could go back to normal. The fighters of Salof stood by the nearby pond, battered and weak holding onto the case simply glancing at it.

"Are you sure about this dude?" Trent had asked Sam as he was holding the case.

"There's no other way." Sam had told the others.

It drove our friend to madness and nearly killed us all." Dawn had said to them all. Sam began to hold the case in one and cocked it back. He looked back on it and finally threw the case into the lake and they all watched it sink to where no mortal could lay it's hands on it again. They all stood there and wondered. She what now?

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Trent asked everyone.

"We could play video games at my house." Sam suggested.

"Or see what the tea leaves have to say." Dawn also suggested.

"Or we could go to an indie theater? " Zoey threw out more ideas.

"Let's ask Jayson. What do you wanna do next dude?" Owen had asked him. Everyone stood quiet as they anticipated his answer and if he would actually speak. Jayson was quiet and simplied stared awkwardly at all of the, he was nervous until...

"Maybe, we could... relax and roast marshmallows by a... campfire?" Jayson finally had spoken after his long silence. The others were in shook.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Mike had said and they all went out in seprate paths. They all gathered up later in the forest and had a marshmallow roast. Trent brought his replacement guitar and started singing soothing campfire melodies with everyone joining in. It was a time to relax and have fun with one another. Jayson didn't have high hopes in this town, but in nearly three day he was able to make new friends, save this small town, and break his silence. Maybe this small Canadian town is for the better.

*In the Wreckage of Harold's destroyed fortress*

The wreckage is being swept away and one of the workers noticed someone's hand sticking out of the ground. He informs everyone to help dig out the person. They uncover the charred body of a boy in a ripped gray hoodie. They take off their contruction hats to honor him and began to lift him out. The man reaches to pick him up, but the boy latches on to the man and snarles leaving everyone freaked out and scared.

*I hope you all enjoyed this incredible journey with me. For now this is it. I would like to do more stuff like side-missions, stats of the characters and other interesting stuff, but for now I need to focus on my other works. I really hope this incredibly stupid and whacky adventure was entertaining for all of you, I hope to see you all again soon, but for now. This is the End.*


End file.
